Her New Forever
by mrs.sethclearwater01
Summary: What happens when an unforseen accident tears a vampire hybrid family apart and the youngest is forced to find refuge with the Cullens? Refuge isn't the only thing this vampire hybrid finds when Seth Clearwater imprints on her. Seth/OC. OCPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've posted this before as one whole story. But it was really long, the title and summary weren't very good and not very many people were reading. So, I decided to make this a chapter story instead! So enjoy**** !(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, only Alexis, Jeff & Sally (ish)...**

**APOV**

I put my head between my knees, in an attempt to warm myself. My backpack and everything inside it was soaked, including my only blanket. I was suddenly pulled out of my position by the sound of two voices. Men.

"Did you seriously think Rose would let you stay?" asked the first.

"Well, probably not, but I can dream," said the second. The forest was suddenly filled with booming laughter. Beautiful, but loud. I covered my ears.

"Really Nahuel, you should start dreaming for more realistic-" He suddenly cut off. At first I didn't realize why. Then I understood; they had found me. My first reaction was awe. These two men were beautiful. The first was bulging with muscle and the second was more on the skinny side, but still muscular. Then the first growled at me and I felt fear. His growl wasn't one of an animal and it _definitely _wasn't a human.

I shrank back automatically only to be blocked by a tree. The second man's reaction was slightly more hospitable. His expression was very weird. He looked strangely at ease. He leaned against a nearby tree trunk while the first man glared at me.

"Back off a little Emmett," the second said. His voice was like silk with a hint of an accent.

"You're scaring her." The first man, Emmett, backed off a little, but his expression held.

"Nahuel, what should we do with her," Emmett asked glancing quickly at him.

"I want to keep her," Nahuel said calmly. Emmett whirled around in surprise.

"What!" Emmett strode toward Nahuel quickly; a little too quickly to be human.

"Emmett calm down. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Nahuel put both his hands on Emmett's shoulders, an obvious gesture to calm him down. It worked.

"No, I'll stay. I want to see what happens." Emmett sighed and stepped back as Nahuel took a few steps closer to me.

"Hello," Nahuel said obviously trying to comfort me, "my name is Nahuel, but it looks like you've figured that out." Nahuel silently took a seat beside me on the dirt. "Would you like to tell me why you're here?"

Anger leaked into my words. "I could be asking you the same thing." Before Nahuel could answer, Emmett did.

"He asked you first," I jumped. I hadn't heard him return.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nahuel give Emmett a warning glance. Emmett slid back into the shadows.

I sighed. It was pretty obvious I would have to say something. These guys didn't take no for an answer. Nahuel had heard my sigh. He looked at me expectantly, waiting.

"My name is Alexis," I looked shyly at Nahuel, "I ran away from the orphanage I was staying at a few days ago." Nahuel nodded his head, like he understood.

"I see, so you have no family?" I paused for a moment before nodding my head.

"OK then. Would you like to stay with me?" I stared at Nahuel. He wanted me – plain old me – to stay with glorious him?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you have potential," He looked into my eyes before continuing, "you'd make a great vampire."

The word didn't shock me like it would have other humans. It simply completed my puzzle.

"So is that why you and Emmett are here? You're looking for blood?" The minute I said the words I knew they were true. I could hear Emmett's growl from deeper in the forest.

"Yes, it is," Nahuel looked at me, "would you like to be a vampire?"

He was giving me a choice, weird.

"Sure, sounds like fun," I muttered. If having a family meant becoming a bloodthirsty monster, I was all for it. Nahuel looked at me questionably, but didn't object.

"Alright then. Come with me." He held out his arms. I looked at them for a second before jumping in. Nahuel's arms were very warm. Nahuel ran into the forest. Nahuel's running was lightning bolt fast. It frightened me to the bone. When we finally stopped Emmett was there. He had set up a bed of twigs and leaves. Nahuel set me down there.

"You do know what you're doing right Nahuel." Emmett asked doubtfully. He seemed less hostile.

"Of course," Nahuel said while his hands fluttered aimlessly over my body.

"You have to bite her," Emmett said matter-of-factly.

Nahuel smiled lamely at Emmett before bending his head and biting down just above my collarbone. The first thing I felt was the shock that Nahuel had just bitten me. It sounded quite childish when I thought about it and a small giggle escaped my lips.

"You sure know how to pick 'em Nahuel," Emmett said with a chuckle.

The second thing I felt was pain. Excruciating pain. This was more pain that I had felt in my entire life.

"She should be feeling the pain now," Nahuel said, obviously worried.

"Well if she is, she's doing a great job of hiding it." said Emmett, obviously impressed.

I smiled then grimaced for Emmett's sake. I heard Nahuel chuckle and Emmett huff in frustration.

"I guess I need to leave now, huh Nahuel," Emmett said.

"Yes, wouldn't want to keep Rosalie waiting, would you." Nahuel replied.

"No. So bye Nahuel I'll call you tomorrow," I felt the wind rush past me as he left, "Oh, and feel better Alexis!" I smiled again. I liked Emmett. A bit hostile maybe, but fun.

"Good old Emmett," I felt Nahuel sit at the end of my make shift bed, "always there to cheer me up. Now Rosalie," he laughed, "she's a different story."

And that's how it went, he told me of the Cullen's, his "family". He told me of his deceased aunt and of his crazy father. He spoke of his mother and sisters lovingly. Even though he had never met his mother and only knew one of his three sisters. On occasion he would get a call from Emmett or Carlisle. It was nearing the end of the second day and I could feel the temperature dropping. That was my first hint something was happening. Nahuel was talking to Emmett on the phone.

"No, she hasn't made a sound," a pause, "yes I talked to Carlisle; he said that she must have done really well hiding her pain as a human." Another pause. "Yes Emmett I accept your apology." Nahuel laughed then sighed. That's when I woke up I couldn't stand to hear Nahuel in anything remotely close to pain. The first thing that registered with me was the unbearable thirst. My throat felt as though it was on fire. I quickly found my water bottle and downed the contents. All the water did was make the flame in my throat burst into an inferno. I let out and ear splitting scream. I heard Nahuel's phone fall, and then Nahuel quickly caught it. He looked at me, surprised. I backed up, (it took just a sixteenth of a second) ashamed.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Nahuel asked, alarm in every perfect line of his face.  
>I felt like I couldn't speak. So I simply pointed to my throat.<p>

"I see," he whispered, but it felt to me as if he had yelled it.

"Nahuel," I stopped, what had happened to me? I looked at Nahuel, my eyes full of questions.

"You're a vampire now," Nahuel said with a weary smile, "welcome to your new world."

I spent the next ten years of my existence with Nahuel, his sister Sally and her human husband, Jeff. During those ten years I learned a lot. I learned Nahuel's way of living, why he hunted animals instead of humans etc. I also learned a few things about myself. The first thing came very early. When I first met Sally I didn't know anything about her. At least I thought I hadn't. A few days after Nahuel and I moved in with Sally and Jeff I said something that would change everything.

"Sally, it's not your fault your sisters wanted to stay with your father. I bet they wouldn't be too thrilled if they found out that you married a human." It had all come to me in a day dream. I had been watching Sally cook when all these pictures flashed into my head.

"How would you know that?" Sally said incredulously. I just shrugged and looked down at my feet. Hopefully everyone would forget what I had said.

"Do me next," my head snapped up. Nahuel was looking at me curiously from across the yard.

"Um, OK," I looked straight at Nahuel and a string of pictures, memories, words and emotions flooded my head. I crumpled to my knees at the onslaught of information. Then I laughed. Sally was looking at me like I was crazy. Nahuel only smiled.

"You wanted to be Rosalie's hair stylist," another wave of laughter hit me. Another picture entered my head. I gasped.

"What did you do to her hair?" I giggled then full out laughed when Nahuel showed me Rosalie's reaction.

"I feel left out," Sally's complaint broke through Nahuel and I conversation.

"Sorry," I worked hard to control my laughter while Nahuel filled Sally in on what he had told me.

"OK, but I still don't get it," Sally looked confusedly at me then at Nahuel, "if you were remembering something, then how did she see it?"

"I have a theory," Sally and I looked at Nahuel, "Its like Alice's talent. Except Alexis can only see someone's past."

His theory made sense, sort of. I nodded my head. I had a special talent. Cool.

Not much else happened after that. We all lived happily together. It was a few weeks later that we got the disturbing news. Another vampire that lived west of us brought it. There had been a sighting of the Volturi. Heading our way. Nahuel was convinced that it had nothing to do with us. Sally wasn't so sure.

Sally and I did everything we could to get ready for a Volturi attack. Nahuel was still at ease. Hunting during the night and sleeping during the day. A few days later a different vampire came by us with his entire family. They were leaving the country. The Volturi had been searching around for a couple of vampire hybrids. That finally woke up Nahuel. The vampire family had said that the Volturi would be passing by us in a day's time. Sally and I tried our best to hide Jeff, Nahuel tried his best to convince Sally to leave with Jeff, but she said she would stay by Nahuel until the end.

The next night Nahuel, Sally and I prepared for the Volturi attack.

"Alexis," Nahuel whispered looking straight ahead.

"Yes Nahuel," I said, I could feel the emotions in the night air. Nahuel was trying very hard to hide something from me.

"I need you to leave," I had known he was going to ask me to leave, but when he did it was a blow to the chest, "go somewhere where you know is safe."

"Why," I whispered, even though I knew the answer. Nahuel looked at me, emotion brimming over.

"Because it would hurt me more if you stayed here and died," he took a deep breath, "than if you left me now and lived a long and happy life." He looked away from me again. I could feel the tears welling behind my eyes.

"No," I said stubbornly. Nahuel looked at me again. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"Alexis, I love you like a sister," He stared at me. "I need you to leave. Please."

I looked at Nahuel then at Sally. Then I turned around and started to run into the trees. I turned, with one last thing to say.

"Nahuel, Sally I love you. Thank you." Nahuel didn't even turn. Sally turned and blew me kiss before she turned back to face her death. I turned before I could see anything, crying the whole time.

Nahuel had said to go somewhere safe. I didn't know anybody other than Nahuel and Sally. _OK, _I thought, _where would Nahuel think is safe? _I took a sharp left and headed north. The only safe place Nahuel knew would be across many borders and boundaries.

**Review ?(:**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six lonely days. I had hunted briefly before crossing the American border. I had been waiting three days now for a Cullen. Anyone of them would do. Preferably Emmett. When a Cullen did come, it wasn't who I expected.

"Who's there," Bella said, alarm coated her beautiful voice. Hadn't Nahuel said that Edward didn't let Bella out of his sight? I stepped forward. Bella skittered back a few steps, then got into a defensive crouch. I sighed. I had known this was going to be hard.

"Bella, I need you to calm down," she straightened up, but didn't come any closer to me.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Nahuel told me," It hurt me to say his name. I hoped the pain didn't show in my voice.

"Nahuel?" she seemed to consider this for a moment, "how is he?" The question would be hard to answer. I would just tell the truth.

"Actually, he's not that great," I said sadly despite my efforts.

"Oh," She seemed interested now.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure the Volturi got him."

"Oh," Bella said again, with more feeling, "Why don't you come with me?" I nodded and followed as she set off in the direction of her house. We didn't say anything as we walked. I knew Bella was thinking about what I had said. I could only dimly sense her memories. Of course I was expecting this. Nahuel had told me about her shield.

When we arrived there was no sound coming from the house. Bella opened the door and stepped in. Edward was there in a second.

"Bella I-" Edward looked at me, "who's this?" Of course he already knew who I was. He could read my thoughts. Bella told him anyway.

"This is Alexis, I found her in the forest," Bella finished by pushing me toward Edward. After a short silence he stuck out his hand.

"A pleasure," I shook his without hesitation.

"Pleasures all mine," I said with a smile. I had to be polite. Just then Alice, Jasper and Esme flew down the stairs. Carlisle followed at a slower pace. Alice stopped a few inches away from my face.

"Hmm, interesting," she mumbled to herself.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper said, wearily glancing at me.

Alice looked up at Jasper and smiled. "I didn't see her coming until a few minutes ago." Her statement didn't shock me like it shocked the others. They looked first at Alice then six pairs of interested eyes looked at me.

"How is that possible," Esme whispered.

"What is she," Jasper mumbled.

"Interesting," Carlisle said nodding. Edward's sharp eyes bored into Carlisle's.

"Last week," he paused before answering, "no, she made no rash decisions. She knew her path from the beginning." I looked at Edward. Nahuel had told me about the weird conversations they had.

"Pretty annoying isn't it?" we all turned to see Emmett and Rosalie stroll into the room. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw Rosalie. Rosalie looked at me once and turned her head. I reminded her of Nahuel.

"Hey Alexis," Emmett said with a smile, "Long time no see." I smiled up at him.

"A little too long I think. You should have visited." Alice and Esme looked at me with peculiar expressions. What had I said?

Emmett laughed again before turning to his family.

"So Edward, I bet you already have all the deets on Alexis don't you?" Edward smiled at his brother before nodding. "Well, the rest of them don't. Alexis," he said looking down at me, "why don't you tell them your story?" Emmett guided me to the dining room. There was an extra chair near the middle of the table. Emmett led me straight for it.

"Shouldn't we have the whole family here for this," it was the first time Rosalie had spoken.

"Good call Rose," Edward nodded at Rosalie before calling for Renesmee.

"What?" Renesmee walked into the room.

"Nessie, sit," Bella said quietly. Renesmee sat down quickly avoiding her mother's glare.

"Go on Alexis," Esme said with a warm smile. I took a deep breath and started from when I had found out about my power.

Renesmee left the minute I was done with my story.

"Where are you going young lady?" Edward asked sharply.

Renesmee closed her eyes before turning around.

"I'm going to meet Jacob, dad." Edward nodded.

"Who's Jacob?" I asked before I could stop myself. Renesmee sighed before coming up behind me. She put one of her hands against my cheek and left it there. It took a few seconds, but then Renesmee's thoughts flooded my brain.

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Yeah," Renesmee said with a smile, "do you want to meet him?" Renesmee got a few sharp looks, but she ignored them. "Well do you?"

"Sure," I said without hesitation. Renesmee nodded her head curtly then headed for the back door. I quickly scrambled up to follow her.

"Be careful Alexis," Emmett warned before I rushed out the door. I knew they would be talking about me after I left.

"Come on Alexis," Renesmee was a few feet in front of me already running, "you'll have to be faster than that!" I leaned then sprinted. I was past Renesmee in a second. I could hear her laughter behind me. I slowed down to a jog.

"That was fast," she said with another laugh. I smiled at her and we continued jogging into the woods.

We stopped a few minutes later. The only sound of life was our heartbeats, our breathing and the breathing and heartbeats of other people. Humans, but maybe animals I couldn't tell the difference. The huge russet brown head that poked its way through the trees gave me my answer. The wolf grinned a wolfy grin then stepped back into the trees. Jacob came out next he was followed by a girl with cropped black hair, obviously Leah and a slightly smaller boy, Leah's brother, Seth.

I drew in a sharp intake of breath. The emotion that rushed through me when I saw Seth was unexplainable. It felt like my entire world had been turned upside down and all of the contents that fell out were useless.

Seth looked at me with a peculiar expression. Like he was going through the same thing I was. _Impossible_, I told myself. I shook my head violently to shake the feeling. It didn't work.

The only thing I could think of was Seth.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?(:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It was disturbing.

I wasn't used to this kind of emotion. I wasn't an emotional person! Leah looked at me and grimaced like she knew what was happening. Jacob and Renesmee were in a different world; ignoring us completely. I tapped Renesmee's shoulder. She turned, dazed,

"Nessie, I'm going to go back now," I whispered. Renesmee nodded her head. I turned and ran back towards the Cullen's. Alice was there to meet me at the door.

"Hello," she said politely. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey," I said pushing past her. Her smile was freaking me out. Edward was in the front room playing the piano. He stopped when he heard me enter.

"Hi Alexis," he turned to look at me. I smiled politely. "Alice and I were wondering if you'd like to go hunting with us." I nodded. I hadn't hunted for a few days now.

Edward nodded. "Alice are you ready?" Alice was beside me in a flash. She smiled at Edward in response. Edward nodded and we headed for the front door.

The forest over the river was full of herbivores and the occasional carnivore. At one point while we hunted, Edward ran off to catch a mountain lion, leaving me and Alice alone.

"So Alexis do you think you could answer a question for me?" Alice said politely. I wasn't sure what she would ask so I kept me expression neutral and shrugged.

Alice smiled. "Its only a small question really," I nodded, "I was just wondering why your entire future disappeared about an hour ago?" I stopped dead in my tracks. There were only two things Alice couldn't see. Vampire hybrids and werewolves. Alice looked back at me from where she had stopped. I took a deep breath and continued walking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said calmly.

"OK, only asking," Alice smiled apologetically. There was silence for a few minutes. "So did you enjoy meeting the wolves? I hear Seth is still single." I stopped again.

"Seriously Alice!" she looked at me with wide, innocent eyes – a little too innocent if you ask me. "I really don't want the whole world to know," Alice only smiled and continued walking. I let out a huge gust of air before continuing.

Edward joined a few seconds later.

"So did you guys have a nice talk?" I threw my hands in the air and stomped off. "What? Was it something I said?" It was the last thing I heard before I started running. I could hear Alice and Edward coming up behind me; one pair of footsteps getting closer. I pushed my feet harder letting Edward fade behind me. I smiled, Edward may think he knew everything about me, but my track record wasn't something I usually thought about. I smiled wider as I jumped over the river. I was nearing the house when I stopped. Edward and Alice flew past me.

"What's wrong," Alice asked alarmed. She searched the future for any danger. She couldn't see anything of course. I growled in response to her question.

"Werewolves," was the only thing I said before I ran back over the river. Was Seth going to turn into my mega stalker or something? What next, was he going to stalk me out here too?

I got my answer pretty quick. I was still running when I heard the second heartbeat. It was too slow to be Renesmee and it was too deep to be a human. It was a werewolf, I could just tell. I pushed my feet faster. There was ripping sound and then the heavy footfall of paws pursuing me. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a huge sandy wolf on top of me.

"Get off of me!" I thrashed under the wolves weight. A growl ripped from his chest I stopped moving and listened to the echo. He had growled at _me_! How dare he. My new found anger made my struggles more pronounced. The wolf was off of me in a few seconds holding up its paw. I thought of running, but the thought of leaving this human animal _thingy_ was unbearable. I didn't even know who it was. I started toward the wolf.

"Its OK, its only a small sprain," the wolf looked at me intently while I looked over his paw. When I looked up, I met his eyes. His dark brown, strangely familiar, mesmerizing eyes.

Seth.

I backed up automatically. The wolf got up too, wincing slightly when he put weight on his paw. I got as far as I could in the small space. It wasn't far enough; Seth just kept on following me.

"Please Seth," I said batting my eyelashes like Bella used to do to Edward. Hey, it worked for her. "Please Seth, be a dear and let me go back. Please." Seth started to shake his massive head, but stopped. His eyes saddened and he moved out of the way. I stood there dazed. Then I controlled myself.

"Thanks, Seth," I made a move for the opening, but Seth stepped back into my way. I sighed; I knew Bella's way was too easy. Seth looked at me intently then dashed into the forest. Before I could even think of making a break for it, Seth was back. As a human. Wearing cut off jeans and no shirt. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I think I was hyperventilating.

"Alexis, before you go," my eyes rolled back into my head. I felt faint. My knees started to shake. _What was wrong with me! _ "Alexis! Are you OK?" I felt Seth's warm arms wrap around waist - holding me up.

"I'm fine," I said waving him off. He hesitated then he let go of me and backed up a few steps. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that even though I don't really know you, I still want to be friends,"

"That's probably because you imprinted on me." Why me?

Seth laughed nervously. "Yeah, probably, I guess." He sighed. "I guess you can go now. You obviously hate me." He was waiting for me to leave. So why wasn't I leaving?

"Seth, I -" I looked at him; he was looking at his feet, "I'm pretty sure I like you. I'm not used to feeling like this." I looked at him again; he was looking at me now. Looking at me as if I was the center of his world. I smiled then wished I hadn't. The way Seth's face lit up, it made me guilty. I didn't want to hurt him. He was the center of my world too.

"OK Seth, we'll make a deal. I'll try my best with getting used to – falling in love and you don't make it any harder OK?" Seth nodded eagerly. I smiled again. He stepped forward to help me off the ground. I hadn't realized I was sitting. I grabbed his outstretched hand with a little too much enthusiasm. This pleased Seth; he held my hand all the way home. When we got to the Cullen's; Rosalie, Esme, Jasper and Carlisle had all gone hunting. Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob were in the front room. Alice and Emmett were on the stairs. Alice ran up to me to give me a hug. I never let go of Seth's hand.

"I guess you're going to have to stay with us now huh?" she looked at Seth and smiled. "I don't think Seth will like us very much if we make you leave." I looked at my feet – embarrassed. Jacob was heading out. On his way he whispered something to Seth.

"Good job, kid," Jacob smiled at me then left.

"So should we be arrangements for the room upstairs to belong to Alexis?" Edward and Bella walked up to us, holding hands as always.

"Of course! She's not going to sleep on the couch is she?" Alice said with a shake of her head. Edward laughed and went to call Esme. Bella looked at me for a while before looking at Seth.

"Welcome to the family Alexis," Bella smiled at me, "and Seth." She added quickly. Seth smiled and nodded in Bella's direction. He was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing, I just realized how pretty you look in this light," He said matter-of-factly. Emmett snorted and rolled his eyes before walking away. I smiled.

"Thank you. I just realized how tall you are. What are you six feet?"

"Six two," he smiled at me again. We stood there smiling at each other for a few minutes. Then Renesmee groaned and got up from the couch.

"You guys are sick," she said as she passed us.

"We're no better than you and Jake, Nessie," Seth looked unwillingly away from me to glare at Renesmee.

"As if," I laughed at their banter, and then stopped short. Renesmee and Seth stared at me. I hadn't laughed since Nahuel had told me to leave him. There was an awkward silence then Seth smiled at me again.

"I like your laugh," he said easing the tension.

I smiled back at him. "I like your eyes," Renesmee groaned again.

"And I'm out of here, you two are disgusting," she left through the back door, most likely heading for the cottage.

Seth sighed, looking away. He seemed upset. "I guess I have to go now," He looked at me again, his usual smile gone. He really didn't want to leave.

"Why?" I asked. I really didn't want him to leave either. (Though I would never admit it.)

My question lifted his mood a little. "It's my turn to stay with my mom, Leah stayed last night."

"Oh," I said quietly. I was really hoping it was something small that he could just cancel. His mom was important.

Seth seemed to think over my reaction. "OK, we'll make a deal," he looked down at me, I nodded, "I'll come over early tomorrow and you can spend the whole day with me. If you're up for it." He looked at me, a gleam in his eyes.

I thought about it. I had promised myself I would take it slow, get used to Seth a little. Then again, my mind told me that I wanted to spend every second with him. If this was the best I could get…

"OK, I'm in," I smiled up at him.

"OK then, see you tomorrow, bright and early," He bent down and kissed me on the forehead, then froze. He didn't seem to realize what he was doing until he had done it. I sighed, and then smiled again. Seth smiled back, obviously relieved that he hadn't broken the deal.

"Bye," he said before going around me and out the door. I stood by the door dazed for a while, before stumbling forward to find Alice. She was in front of me in a flash, probably seeing me looking for her.

"So I guess I won't be seeing you tomorrow morning," I shook my head with a smile, she sighed. "OK, but you have to promise me you'll go shopping with me one day," I nodded my head quickly. Seeing Alice's past I knew she had different ways f getting what she wanted.

She smiled. "Good, now come upstairs. I want to show you your room." Alice led me up the stairs, and down the hallway. We stopped at the very last door on the left. Esme was busy putting light green sheets on a four post queen bed. I gasped. Esme turned and smiled at me.

"Do you like it?" Esme said concerned at my silence.

I quickly rearranged my features and smiled at her. "Esme, I love it. You're amazing!" Esme smiled widely.

"I'm glad you like it, you'll be staying here for a while," Esme smiled again. Someone had obviously told her about Seth. I turned to glare at Alice. She shrugged and focused on the window. I could hear Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle returning from their trip. Alice smiled and went downstairs. I followed her.

"Hi Alexis, a little bird told you'd be staying with us for a while," Carlisle looked at me with a smile.

"Yes," I said embarrassed. Rosalie snorted and went to go stand by Emmett. That's when I realized the whole family had gathered by the door. I searched everyone's head for an answer. The only one really thinking about it was Alice.

They were all waiting to see Jasper's reaction.

Jasper hadn't taken it well when he found out that I had left Nahuel in the grasp of the Volturi, he thought it was my fault. I shuddered involuntarily. If Jasper said I had to leave, I had to leave. I gasped quietly. Renesmee turned to me and smiled apologetically. Jasper glared at me.

Eyes full of hatred.

I felt fear for the first time since I had left Nahuel. Jasper didn't want me here, I would have to leave. Where would I go? Fear rose higher and higher inside of me. Jasper's face started to soften.

"She can stay," he said finally. All the tension rose from the room. Tears spilled from my eyes. Why had he let me stay? What was I to him, the killer of his best friend?

"Thank you Jasper, everyone," I wiped the back of my hand across my face, trying to destroy the incriminating evidence.

"You can cry," Carlisle asked incredulously. I looked at him, surprised.

"Yes, I sleep, eat human food and I still grow, slowly." Everyone gasped. This was news, even to Edward. I looked from face to face. Why did they seem so shocked?

Emmett laughed, he was the only one not fazed.

"What did you guys think she was? A vampire?" He started to laugh again, but stopped short. Nobody else was laughing.

"Emmett," I said slowly, "I think they did," Emmett looked at his family, giving each of them the "seriously?" look.

"Well, there's no heartbeat and we're not here during the night," Esme said softly.

"Well," I said, "I do have a heart. I just don't necessarily have to let it beat."

"Oh, that's…interesting," Carlisle said slowly, "Edward? How could you have missed this?" Carlisle shook his head at his son.

"I'm not really sure Carlisle," Edward looked at me, "What else have you been hiding?"

They were going to be my family so I might as well tell them. "My siblings are still alive, up in Vancouver," nobody looked surprised, "I don't know how to swim, even now." Emmett started to chuckle then he guffawed then he full out laughed. I smiled in response.

That had been Nahuel's reaction too.

"Is there anything else?" Rosalie asked stiffly, obviously trying not to laugh.

"No," I said curtly.

"I have a question," I nodded, Alice continued, "how did you run faster than Edward back when we were hunting?"

I smiled; I had been waiting for that question. Emmett guffawed, then composed his face and waited for an answer. "I may have a bit of a track record,"

"And how long is that track record?" Bella asked, obviously enjoying herself.

"As long as fourth grade track, if I remember correctly," I said with a brief smile. I didn't want to gloat.

Edward snorted and turned to face me. "In that case, you would be able to race me again and win?" I nodded eagerly. "OK, we'll race right now. Across the river and back," I nodded again. I wonder how I would do without the head start. Alice smiled at me tentatively. I smiled back absently, still calculating my chances of winning. Edward winced when he read my answer. I smiled mockingly in response.

"OK let's go," I stopped and turned to Emmett who was leaning against the stairwell. "You're all welcome to watch," Emmett smiled thinking of my expression when Edward beat me. I grimaced; everyone thought I was going to lose even loving Esme. She smiled apologetically.

"Let's," Edward said through his teeth. We all walked out the back door and into the yard. Carlisle had set up a line made of twigs between two trees.

"OK you two, over the river and back. I want a fair race OK?" Edward and I nodded, and then scowled at each other. _This is going to be fun_, I thought as I slid into the first position.

"On your marks, get set," I slid into the second position, "GO!" Edward was off in a flash. I was only a few steps behind him. I heard Emmett laugh and pushed my feet harder. I would show them that just because Edward was the fastest they'd ever met, didn't mean he was. I winced slightly when the river came into view. Edward would definitely take an advantage here. I racked my brain for my long jump training from seventh grade. I imagined a white line in front of the river and pushed off my right leg. I soared through the air then cursed quietly. I had forgotten that I had to land on two feet – stopping completely. Edward laughed quietly beside me as he read my mind. I decided it would be easier if I landed in a full out sprint. I poised my legs to prepare to run. I hit the ground booking it full out. I touched the nearest tree then wheeled around to jump back across the river. I passed Edward on my way to the river. I was laughing as I landed on the other side. Already sprinting towards the white piece of tape Carlisle had tied between the two trees. I crossed a full .5 of a second before Edward.

Emmett was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Esme and Alice were congratulating me warmly. Bella and Carlisle were trying to comfort Edward. Rosalie and Jasper both smiled despite themselves.

"Fine Alexis," Edward said glaring balefully at me, "you win this time, but next time, you won't be as lucky."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Teamemmet for your review ! I'm glad you enjoy the story.(:<strong>

**Review ?(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Seth was at the door at exactly 7:30AM the next morning. Rosalie was the first one to get to the door. Emmett was right behind her.

"What do you want," I could hear Rosalie's sneer all the way from my room upstairs. I shook my head and started down the stairs.

"I was wondering if Alexis was here," Seth said politely. I caught myself from falling down the stairs when I heard his voice. I knew I was head over heels for him; I didn't want to show him that in the literal way. When I got to the bottom of the steps, Rosalie and Seth were having a glaring contest. It looked like Rosalie was winning, Emmett saw me at the stairs and put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Rose," he murmured Rosalie looked back at me and eased away from the door.

"Morning guys," I smiled at Emmett then at Rosalie.

"Morning Alexis, Seth's here," Emmett winked then he pulled Rosalie away from the door. I took her post.

"Hi Seth," Seth looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, ready to go?" I looked behind me and Emmett nodded.

"Have fun kid," he said before I closed the door.

Seth had an old, green Land Rover parked outside. He reached for my hand as he walked me to the passenger side. He lifted me in absently. He seemed to be absorbed in some thought. I looked at him questioningly, but he just waved my look off with a smile. We were on the highway in a matter of seconds.

"Where are we going Seth," we had been driving for five minutes already. Seth smiled before answering.

"Down to La Push," I winced when he said it. The Cullen's weren't allowed on the reservation, even _I _knew that. What was Seth thinking?

"Seth I'm not allowed to go there," My hand shifted toward the door handle. Seth saw me move and his expression changed.

"No, the _Cullen's _aren't allowed on the reservation," he looked at me expectantly, and then continued because I obviously didn't get it. "Well, _technically _you're not a Cullen,"

"Oh," I said, I finally got it.

"Yup," Seth said with a smile. He was obviously proud of himself for thinking of that one. He parked in a parking lot right in front of a stretch of sand. The ocean took my breath away. "Like it?" Seth asked softly. I nodded, not noticing that Seth had already gotten out and was coming to open my door. "C'mon Alexis," He took my hand and led me to the crescent shaped beach. It was even more breathtaking up close. Seth squeezed my hand lightly when he heard my breathing stop. I smiled up at him and followed him towards the forest. Wait, why were we going to the forest? I followed Seth anyway, I'd follow Seth anywhere. After a few minutes of walking, we stopped at a bench on a cliff. The cliff overlooked the whole of La Push.

"Wow," I whispered softly. Seth laughed quietly from behind me. I whirled around to find him sitting on the bench, watching me. "What,"

"I just knew you would like it," he smiled then patted the seat next to him. I hesitated before sitting next to him. He put his arm around me then rested his cheek against my head. I had no choice but to put my head against his chest. It had my heart beating a mile a minute and I knew he could hear it. I could hear his heart too and it was beating faster than mine. We sat like that for a long time. Then Seth sighed.

"This isn't too much for you is it?" he asked hesitantly. I could feel him raising his head slightly.

"No, this is fine," I said quickly. He put his cheek back against my head. I sighed in relief.

"You like me right Alexis," Seth asked after a moment of silence. I squirmed uncomfortably under him. Of course I liked him.

"No," I said quietly, Seth didn't say anything, but he suddenly got up to look out over La Push. I knew I would upset him. "Seth," he didn't turn. I walked up behind him. I touched his arm. He didn't move. "Seth I – I love you," this got his attention. He twitched slightly then turned around taking my hand.

"How much do you love me?" he stared deep into my eyes. It took me a moment before I could control my body again.

His face was about an inch and a half from mine.

"Enough to do this," I closed the distance, and then our lips met. I kissed him lightly at first then he started to kiss me back. We separated, gasping.

"Is that enough?" I asked him. He smiled then bent over and kissed me lightly on the lips again. He was still smiling.

"I have to get you home, I promised Alice you'd be back before five," I looked at my watch in surprise. It was already 4:45. Seth still hadn't answered my question though. I asked again in the car.

"Yeah, it's enough," he said looking at me, "for now," he looked back at the road.

_For now? _I didn't have time to ask, we were already back at the Cullen's. He kissed me again before opening my door. I hopped out and went to the front door, still thinking about what Seth had said.

Alice was waiting for me by the stairs.

"How was your day," she asked politely, she obviously wanted to ask something else.

"Fine," I muttered as I walked past her up the stairs. She followed me right up to my room. I sighed and turned to face her.

"What is it Alice," she gave me her innocent look. I gave her my 'give it up' look. She smiled before speaking.

"Maybe we should go into your room before speaking," I looked at her, but followed her into my room without saying anything. "OK, I know you know I can't see the wolves and that makes me really worried," I looked at Alice, what did this have to do with me? "Well, Alexis I don't know how to tell you this, but," she smiled at me apologetically before continuing. "I can't see your future." I must have still looked puzzled because she kept on talking. "Like, I mean at all. You have _completely _disappeared." She looked at me eyes wide. I stared into them for a moment, still not getting it. Then realization dawned on me.

"Oh," I looked at my shoes.

Alice seemed worried for a second then started to speak again. "I know you really like Seth, but is there anyway you could, you know, _not _spend every second with him?" She continued speaking when I didn't answer. "It really worries me not seeing what's going to happen to you. If you ever get hurt, it'll my fault because I couldn't see your future." Alice was really disappointed with herself. I couldn't sit there and let her take blame for something that she had no control over.

"Alice, if it makes you feel any better," I took a deep breath, "I'll _try _to stay away from Seth for a while." She looked up at me and smiled like I had just given her everything on her Christmas list.

"Thanks," she said before backing away from me. I looked at her, my head cocked. "Oh it's nothing, I just saw something and – never mind," she left quietly and shut the door softly. I still didn't get why Alice left so abruptly. What had she seen?

Then it hit me. Had I just told Alice I would stay away from Seth? How in the world was I supposed to do that?

Panic boiled inside of me, getting ready to explode. What would I do with myself? Lock myself in my room? Play chess with Jasper? Race with Edward again? I started to pace, staying away from Seth would surely drive me crazy. I took a deep breath and lay down on my bed. Panicking wouldn't make anything better. I would just stay away from Seth the next day then stay with him for about a week then take a break. There.

Alice had never specified. I fell asleep knowing that I would see Seth again in two days.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?(:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up Alice was waiting for me downstairs.

"C'mon, this is my only day to take you shopping!" she grabbed my arm and pulled out the door. A bright yellow Porsche was waiting for us. I could see Rosalie's legs sticking out from under it. "Rose, I need the Porsche today," Rosalie stayed under the car for a few more seconds before sliding out. Her face wasn't twisted into its usual sneer.

"Rosalie what's wrong," I asked before thinking. I bit my tongue; I should have kept my mouth shut. Rosalie glared at me before sighing.

"Its Emmett," I gasped in shock as Rosalie's memory hit me. In all the days I had been with the Cullen's this was the first day I had seen Rosalie look upset. I looked at Alice, her expression was blank. I didn't need to see anyone's memories to know what was going on. When Alice returned to the present her expression was still blank, but you could tell she was back. Her eyes were burning with some emotion. Anger? Pain? No, it looked more like regret.

"C'mon, Alexis, let's go," Rosalie looked just as confused as I felt as Alice dragged me around her. She opened the passenger door for me. She had gone back to the future. I looked worriedly at Alice; she didn't look like she was any condition to drive. As Alice got into the car she smiled, her smile was tight and obviously fake. She pulled out with one quick jerk of her arm. We were flying down the highway in seconds. I was too afraid to ask Alice where we were going. Something was telling me we weren't going shopping anymore.

We had been driving in silence for about an hour. We were just getting back to civilization when Alice's phone rang. It was at her ear in a flash.

"Hi Seth," my heart rate started to climb. Seth? Why was he calling Alice? "Yeah she's here," Alice glanced at me quickly. She bit her lip at something Seth said. Finally she said, "OK," and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" my voice shook.

"Alexis? Oh, thank goodness you're okay," he sounded so happy to hear me. Almost as happy as I felt. "Where are you?" he sounded as if he would jump in his car to come get me. I felt the car move faster as Alice accelerated. I looked at her quickly before answering. "I'm not really sure," even if I did, I wouldn't have told him.

"Oh, where're you going?"

"I'm going," I didn't really know where I was going anymore. "Shopping with Alice," I decided to stick with what _had _been the truth.

"What mall," I could imagine him heading for the door.

"We're actually going up to Canada," at least it seemed like we were.

"OK," there was a pause, "see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course," I said before hanging up. I hoped I wasn't lying to him again. I handed the phone back to Alice, and then buried my face in my hands. Alice's hand rubbed soothingly up and down my back.

"Its OK, I had to lie too. You'd better get used to it," I sat up abruptly, staring at her. She shrugged then turned back to the road. "It's OK, in a few hours we'll be able to see them again," she pushed harder on the gas peddle. It was obvious that she wanted to be back with Jasper more than I wanted to be with Seth.

When we finally stopped we were in some sort of park. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't remember what. Alice got out and walked straight for the trees. I scrambled out and half ran to catch up to her.

"Alice, where are we going," I had finally had enough if her games.

She smiled slightly, but only for half a second. "We're going to get Emmett,"

"Then why are we _here?_" I looked around. This place was getting more and more familiar. Creepy.

"Because he's here,"

"Why is Emmett here?" Alice stopped to look at me.

"He's mourning Alexis," before I could ask over whom, Alice was walking again. We were deep into the forest now. "He's mourning over Nahuel," Now I was the one stopping. Nahuel? Why would Emmett come here? It would make more sense to go to his grave or to where he'd seen him last - . Alice stopped about a foot from me. Now I realized why this place looked to familiar. This was where Nahuel had bitten me. Where I'd first heard those beautiful inhuman voices. I was back at Stanley Park. Alice waited patiently as I thought over this revelation. After a few seconds of stunned silence I forced my feet to catch up to Alice. The past didn't matter now; all that mattered was getting Emmett back to Rose. Alice and I walked for about two minutes before we found Emmett. He was in the heart of the forest. Beside a make shift bed of twigs and leaves. A bed that had once been mine. Emmett looked up when he heard us coming.

"Hey Alexis, remember this place?" He smiled at me for a brief moment. I couldn't smile back. Tears swelled inside of me. They spilled freely. I had no desire to stop them. This place had brought so many memories of Nahuel, Sally and even Jeff. I knelt beside Emmett and cried. He put his arm around me and stayed like that. Alice was soon on my other side humming a song with no lyrics. I cried until I was all out of tears. The sky was already darkening.

"We have to get back now," Alice whispered into my ear. I nodded slowly and got up. The drive back home was silent. Emmett drove while Alice tried to calm me in the back seat. When we arrived back at the house Jasper and Rosalie were right by the door. Jasper held Alice for what seemed like forever. Rosalie kept on checking Emmett for bruises. Then she got mad she started yelling at Emmett. It would have been funny if I hadn't been so upset. I trudged up the stairs to my room.

Nobody followed me. I opened the door and almost fell over from surprise. Seth was sitting at the edge of my bed with his head in his hands.

"Seth," I said quietly. He was up in a second. He was cradling me in his arms in another.

He was upset and very mad at himself for not following me. All this did was make me start crying all over again.

"Sshh, it's OK. Nothing's going to hurt you now." He didn't get it. There's always something that would hurt me. And that something had already come and gone. There was nothing Seth could do now, but stay.

"Stay with me, please," I asked between sniffles. He seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"I would have stayed whether you liked it or not," He put his cheek against my head like he had done the day before. I could feel the tears drying on my face.

"Thank you," I said quietly before I fell asleep.

I woke up in Seth's arms. He had kept his promise. He was staring out the window. I poked him in the ribs. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Morning sleepyhead," he said as he set me on the bed beside him.

"Good morning," I smiled back at him. I felt as if that whole thing hadn't happened the night before.

"You seem in a better mood," Seth said eyeing me. I looked down at my clothes. Alice must have changed me during the night.

"Mmhmm," I said absently.

"What're thinking about," he asked cautiously. I looked at him and smiled. I leaned against his shoulder.

"Nothing," I said. Seth shrugged and put his arm around me. We sat like that until Bella knocked softly on the door.

"Seth, Charlie called, he's coming to get you," Bella said quietly, smiling slightly at me. Seth looked reluctant to leave, but got up from the bed.

"Thanks Bella, I'll be right down," Bella nodded, smiled and went back downstairs. Seth knelt in front of me once the door closed. "This may sound a little extreme, but would it be OK if you would call me before you do something like leave early in the morning then not come back 'till 11?" He was teasing me, but in his eyes he was serious. I smiled and nodded. "Good," he kissed my forehead before leaving the room. I waited a few minutes before going downstairs.

"Morning Alexis," Rosalie was watching the shopping channel and holding the phone. She was smiling at me. Slightly puzzled, I smiled back.

In the kitchen Emmett and Jasper were playing chess. They both smiled at me before continuing their game. Esme and Alice were in the backyard weeding.

"Hi Alexis!" Alice jumped up and gave me a hug. Esme smiled at me hugely. I sat on the grass and watched them garden.

I watched them for a few hours before I got bored. I sighed. If I had a car I would have driven down to La Push or something. Of course I could borrow someone's car, but I didn't want to bother anyone.

"Hey, Alexis, want a ride anywhere?" Renesmee asked me from the top of the stairs. I thought of asking her to take me to La Push then forgot about it. She was a Cullen, she wasn't allowed to La Push.

"No thank you Nessie," she shrugged her shoulders and went outside. I sighed. There was no way for me to get to La Push without a car. I could walk, but that would freak people out. I sighed again as I went back up to my room. Bella knocked on the door a few second later.

"Come in," I said.

"Hey, you seemed a little depressed," she sat down on the bed. Depressed? I worked to put a smile on my face. Bella frowned.

"I'm fine, just a little bored." I said truthfully. Bella nodded her head. She sighed, and then left. I had seen everybody today except for Carlisle and Edward.

I wondered where they are. I got my answer pretty quick. There was a honk from outside and I went downstairs to see who it was. Esme and Bella were already down there welcoming Carlisle and Edward back. Carlisle smiled when he saw me and beckoned me over. I frowned, confused, but went up to him.

"Since you're going to a member of the family soon we thought you should have a source of transportation." I looked at him still confused. Then Emmett whispered something in my ear. I gasped.

"You got me a car!" I giggled uncontrollably. The rest of the Cullen's laughed. Then I noticed the car Edward was standing in front of and gasped again. "Is that mine?" I squeaked. Edward nodded, smiling.

"It was the fastest one we could find," he said with a shrug. It was a Lincoln, what kind? I wasn't sure, but it sure was cool. It was completely white and all the glass was tinted. I couldn't stop smiling. "Go ahead," Edward said reading my thoughts. I climbed in the drivers' side.

"You can drive right?" Alice asked, worried.

I smiled at her. "Yes, I got my license eleven years ago." They all laughed.

"Who wants to go hunting?" Jasper asked. Everyone but me put their hand up.

"Is it OK if I go to La Push," I asked Carlisle. He nodded smiling. He tossed me the keys. I caught them smiling even wider than before. They all stayed to watch me pull out. I could see Alice looking ahead for my future.

My new car drew a lot of attention to me as I drove down the streets of La Push. People stopped to watch me drive by.

I was driving through random streets when I realized I had no idea where Seth lived. But, I did know where Jacob lived. I took a U turn and headed for Jake's.

When I got to Jacob's only the front room lights were on. I idled in front of the place, wondering whether or not to go in. In the end I turned off the car and got out. I knocked on the door three times. It took a while, but eventually I heard light footsteps then locks being turned.

"Alexis?" Jacob yawned like I had just woken him up. I looked at my watch, it was 3:30.

"Hello, Jacob, I hope I didn't wake you,"

"Nah, come in," he smiled and opened the door wider. I stepped in. Jacob's house was really clean. Jacob gestured for me to sit on the couch. I sat.

"How'd you get here?" he asked as he sat in the armchair.

"I drove," I said nonchalantly, gesturing toward the window. Jacob looked out the window then whistled.

"Didn't know that one was in the Cullen collection," he looked at me his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, well it is very new," he frowned.

"So why are you here again," he asked.

I looked at my feet. "I was wondering if you knew where Seth lived," there was a silence.

"Sure," he got up and came back with a piece of white paper in his hand. "Here," I opened it, there was an address written down.

"Thank you Jacob," I smiled at him.

"No problem," he smiled back and led me to the door. He waved as I drove away. Seth's house was really easy to find. I was there in a matter of minutes. I parked the car on the curb and got out. I rang the doorbell with a shaking hand. Leah opened it.

"Alexis," she said it like I was the devil.

"Hello Leah," I smiled at her, just because she wasn't being nice didn't mean I shouldn't be either.

"Looking for Seth I bet," I nodded and she sighed. "Fine," she turned and called Seth. I could hear him running down the stairs.

"What is it Le-," he stopped when he saw me and smiled, "hey Alexis," I smiled back. Leah snorted and went back into the house. "How'd you get here?" he scanned the street then stopped when he saw the Lincoln.

"That's not yours is it," he asked incredulously, I nodded. "Sweet!" he rushed outside to the car. I smiled; he looked like an overgrown toddler playing with a new toy. I jingled the keys, and then laughed when Seth turned around, his tongue hanging out. He looked like a dog. He smiled when I laughed. I threw the keys to him.

"Seriously?"

"Of course," he ran to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. He unlocked the passenger door and put me in. He was in the driver's seat in half a second. He started the car, a big grin swallowing half his face. He started driving down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere," he gave me a sly grin and continued driving. We drove past the beach and out of La Push.

"Seth," I started to complain. He held up a hand to stop me then put that hand into mine. I sighed. Seth smiled, knowing he had shut me up for the time being. All I could really focus on was the warmth of Seth's hand.

We were in Port Angeles when Seth stopped. He was still smiling as he helped me out of the car.

"Seth what are we doing here," I looked around warily. We were across the street from a restaurant. I finally got it. "Seth, I'm not dressed to go out, Seth," but it was too late, he was already dragging me across the street. I stopped struggling and let him pull me forward. He climbed the steps and opened the door. The waiter looked at Seth once and started to back away.

"A table for two please," Seth told the clearly frightened waiter. The waiter looked confused for a second then he saw me half hidden behind Seth. I waved. The waiters' heart skipped a beat then continued at an obviously accelerated rate. Seth squeezed my hand, hard. I whimpered quietly and his grip eased. The waiter led us to a small table near the corner of the restaurant. Seth sat down without a sound, I sat down too. The waiter gave us two menus and hurried away. When he was out of earshot I leaned toward Seth.

"You scared that poor man out of his mind," I exclaimed in a whisper.

Seth shrugged. "He deserved it,"

"What could he have ever done to you? He's probably complaining to his employer about seven foot monster in the corner of the restaurant!" I took a deep breath. Seth waited for me to calm down.

"He was checking you out, I couldn't just stand there," Seth had been jealous? I leaned back in my chair; my eyebrows were almost touching the ceiling.

"So you almost gave that man a heart attack, because you didn't want him looking at me?" I was trying to sound stern, but happiness leaked into my words.

Seth crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, so?" he looked peeved so I decided to drop it.

"Nothing," I smiled and looked at the menu, but I could still feel Seth's glare.

A waitress came to take our order, I looked at Seth pointedly. He ordered a veggie burger and a milkshake. I ordered a ham sandwich and a strawberry smoothie.

"You're a vegetarian?" I looked stunned, how could a wolf be a vegetarian?

Seth shrugged and didn't answer. I thought about pressing, but he looked pretty upset. We didn't speak until the waitress came back with our food.

"Thanks," he said to her with a smile. I winced as the girls heart beat thundered.

"No problem," she set my plate down in front of me without a glance in my direction. She was still talking to Seth. "Haven't seen you before," she cocked her head to the side. Seth smiled at her before he answered. My eyes narrowed until I could barely see anymore. "Yup, I live up at the reservation in Forks," she nodded, and then turned.

"Have to go attend to the other customers, glad you decided to come by" she smiled, and walked away. I could barely see her, I was so mad. Seth looked at me, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" he asked with fake concern. I couldn't stop the growl that escaped me. Seth leaned back in his chair. "You're not mad are you?" I didn't say anything. He reached for my hand; it was under the table before Seth could blink. He looked hurt, but I didn't care. We ate in silence. When the waitress came back with the bill about 20 minutes later Seth paid it quietly. He smiled briefly at her before he shut the door. I stomped to the car and waited at the driver's side. I held my hand out for the key.

Seth looked at me wide eyed. "You're not going to make me walk home are you?" I didn't say anything; I just rounded the car and got in the back seat. Seth stood outside for a second before climbing in. He didn't say anything until we were out of Port Angeles boundaries.

"I'm sorry," his voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat quietly. I sighed and looked at the floor. Seth kept on speaking. "I didn't know you got mad that easily," he started to laugh, but caught himself. "Will you forgive me?"

I shook my head. "Must you ask?" I looked up; he was watching me in the rearview mirror. "I would have forgiven you even if you had committed murder," I could see him smile in the mirror, I smiled back.

"Good, because I wouldn't want you driving home mad at me," he stopped in front of his house. I got out and glided to the driver's door. Seth opened the door and handed me the keys. He looked at me for a long time before getting out. "Don't crash OK?" I nodded and smiled. He looked around for a second then gave me bone crushing hug.

"Alright Seth, I get the idea," I said gasping for air. I could feel him laugh.

"OK," he let me go then patted my head. "Get home safe," then he jogged up to house and disappeared inside. I got in my car and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?(:<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I was home in five minutes.

"Hey Alexis, where ya been?" Alice was the first one to find me.

"Around," she gave me a strange look, but didn't push it. I climbed upstairs and into my room. Renesmee was waiting for me.

"Hello Nessie," I said quietly. I put my keys on the dresser and started to brush my hair.

"Oh, hi," she looked up and quickly shut a book she was reading. Curious, I went over and picked up the book. It was my diary.

"Nessie, what were you doing with my journal?" I asked, even though it was pretty obvious.

"Huh? Oh, I was reading it," I nodded. "No offense, but its pretty boring," she looked at me and rolled her eyes. "I mean seriously, its pretty much all about Seth," she seemed pretty peeved that there wasn't anything juicy in my book. I smiled to myself, if someone else had found my diary full of things about Seth, they'd have me committed. But this was Nessie; I bet her journal was all about Jacob. "Whatever, I've got what I need," she got up and headed for the door. I blocked her pathway. She gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean 'you got everything you need'?" I could see Nessie going over plans to run me over. "I already know all your moves Nessie," Renesmee shrugged.

"Seth asked Jake to ask me to ask you what you thought of him, but when I got home this afternoon you weren't back yet, so I decided to just read your diary," she shrugged again. I gasped; Seth had sent Renesmee to spy on me? Strangely I wasn't mad, I was happy. Seth liked me so much he would sink to _spying _to see if I liked him back. I let Renesmee pass and sat at my bed thinking of Seth. I must have sat like that for hours.

A short tap on the window woke me from my trance. Puzzled, I opened the window. At first I didn't see anything then I saw a dark shape sliding down the house then scrambling up again. Then with a final tug the creature jumped up into my room. I skittered back and tripped over my bed. The wolf was huge, and familiar. I sighed in relief when I realized it was only Seth. The wolf looked up and smiled at me. At least I _thought _it smiled.

"Bad dog," I scolded him getting up, "you scared the crap out of me," Seth smiled again. "What are you doing here? Alice will kill me if she finds out you're in my _room_!" Seth's smile grew. I looked behind me, half expecting Alice to fly in. Either she wasn't home or she decided not to bother me. When I turned Seth had already made himself comfortable on my bed. "Scoot over," I shoved Seth about half an inch before I nestled into his fur. A deep rumbling shook the bed, I think he was purring. I laughed and breathed in the smell of Seth's fur. It smelled like the forest and me. After a while Seth began to stir. I looked up at him, his eyes were uneasy.

"Seth what's wrong?" I looked around alarmed. Seth just shook his head and jumped off the bed. Before I could stop him he was out the window and bounding across the yard. I ran downstairs to see what was up. I stopped halfway there. A small cloaked figure stood by the door. Two bigger cloaked figures stood behind the first. They all looked up when they heard me. Alice and Jasper were in front of me in a second, in protective crouches. I must have looked confused because the smaller figure laughed.

"Trained you say? Ha!" I heard Edward growl from somewhere downstairs.

"Jane, Felix, Demitri, how nice of you to visit," it was pretty obvious he felt the exact opposite way. The three cloaked figures took off their hoods. The smallest looked like a child; the other two looked like weight lifters.

"Of course, I bet you're wondering why we're here," Edward gave a curt nod and Jane continued. "We have some unfinished business to attend to," her eyes flickered to me and away. Jasper and Alice growled in unison. "I see its not going to be as easy as we thought," Jane shook her head.

"Jane you have no business here, it would be very kind of you to leave," Jane looked up abruptly at Carlisle, who was descending the stairs behind us. "Calm down Alice, Jasper," in a second a calm atmosphere covered the tense one. Jasper and Alice slid out of their defensive crouches. I finally found my voice.

"What's going on?" Felix looked up at me and smiled.

"Nothing Alexis, get behind Alice and Jasper," Emmett's voice came from behind Edward. He cracked his knuckles.

"Emmett, how nice to see you again," Felix said.

"Same to you my friend," they obviously weren't friends. I was still confused.

"Alice,"

"Shush, Alexis," I quickly shut my mouth.

"Jane I think its best you leave," Edward said calmly. Jane's only reaction was to wrinkle her nose.

"What is that awful smell?" she asked.

"Oh, boy," Rosalie said. There was silence. The smell got stronger and stronger. The stronger it got the farther the three backed into the door. Finally, we could hear running, many people running. Seth, Jacob and Paul came bursting through the back door.

"What's going on," When Jacob asked Jane only hissed at him.

"Still in association with werewolves I see," she hissed again as Jacob stepped closer.

"Edward,"

"They've come to get Alexis," my gasp was lost in Seth's roar. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Demitri take an involuntary step back. I was still watching Seth, who was shaking from head to toe. The others didn't make an attempt to stop him, they were shaking too.

"Jake calm down," Bella said sternly. Jacob made an obvious effort to calm down, but he couldn't. We were all distracted by a loud ripping. I whirled around; Seth was still quivering, even as a wolf.

"Jane," Demitri already had one hand extended toward the door.

"No," Jane said defiantly. In that same second Seth, Paul and Jacob were all on the floor yelling in pain. I heard Bella gasp then sigh. Seth and Jacob slowly got up. Paul was still shaking on the ground then he exploded too. Now there were _two _wolves in the house and they were both glaring at Jane. Finally Jane took the hint.

"Fine, but we'll be back. That's a promise," with that the three figures glided out the door. We all looked at the two huge wolves standing in the front room.

"Well, wasn't that interesting," Rosalie said as she sat down in front of the TV.

"Yes it was," Carlisle said rubbing Esme's shoulders. Paul had already run back out the back door. Seth swung his huge head around to look at me before he went after him. Jacob settled down on the staircase with Renesmee. Alice and Jasper ran down the stairs to join Rosalie on the couch. Everything was going back to normal.

"How did you lot know?" I asked Jacob.

"Huh, oh Seth told us," Jacob shrugged. I nodded and went into the kitchen.

"What would the Volturi want with me Emmett?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Nahuel," Emmett left.

"Oh," I said a second too late. I went back to my room. I fell asleep quickly. Sometime during the night Seth came back because when I woke up the next morning I smelled like wolf. When I asked Alice she only shrugged and said she had no idea. I went back to La Push; everyone at home was getting ready to go to college or whatever.

When I got to Seth's, he wasn't home; Leah said that he would be back in an hour or so. I thanked her and started to wander. I knew it was a bad idea and I should have stopped myself, but I was too bored. It was already seven o'clock when I got back. Seven o'clock! Oops. The first thing I did when I got back was to ask Edward for Seth's phone number.

"He didn't give you his phone number?" I nodded and ran to the phone. Seth picked up in the first ring.

"Alexis," he sighed in relief, I smiled into the phone.

"Yes, sorry for being so late," there was a pause.

"Doesn't matter, as long as you're safe," I grimaced. Seth was starting to take on the role of the "over protective boyfriend".

"Seth, I can take care of myself you know," I hesitated waiting for Seth to get mad.

He sighed. "I know," I was about to say something when he spoke again. "Um, I have to go now, bye," he hung up.

"He hung up," I said stunned. For a second I didn't realize where I was. Then Rosalie walked past me,

"Get used to it," she murmured. I whirled around; Rosalie was fake fighting with Emmett, like she hadn't said anything at all. I shook my head trying to forget what she had said. Why should I be getting used to Seth hanging up on me? I went straight to bed after that.

You know that feeling when you think everybody knows something you don't? Well that's the exact feeling I had the next morning. Nobody would talk to me. Not even Alice, not even Emmett! Every time I asked about it they'd be all -.

"We're only worried about you Alexis," or "Nothing, nothing look after yourself, not us," I'm telling you it got annoying. I did try to read Alice's memories once, but she just put a huge brick wall between me and her.

"Alice, tell me now," I said sternly.

"Later, and anyway, Seth will be here any second," with that she turned on her heel and left. I went outside to wait for Seth. Just like Alice said, he was there in seconds.

"Hey," he said. He didn't smile.

"Hi,"

"Ready to go," I nodded and we left. He walked right by my car. His wasn't there.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"Somewhere,"

We walked all the way to La Push. Then right through town to the beach. We walked along the beach to the place we had gone the first time I had been there. "Keep up if you can," he muttered before he ran into the trees. A little stunned I raced after him. When he finally stopped he was at the edge of a small meadow, staring into the forest that looked like it went on forever.

Seth sighed. "We found a bloodsucker up near Canada," I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "we're going to go get it," I nodded again.

"When are you coming back," I asked, he didn't turn.

"We decided that it's not safe enough up north," he continued, ignoring my question, "so I volunteered to stay up there and protect it,"

I could tell where this was going. I fought back the tears and tried to keep my voice from shaking. "So when will someone else take your place," He still didn't turn.  
>"No ones coming," I fought back more tears and kept talking.<p>

"So what should I pack, I wouldn't want to be unprepared," I tried to laugh, but the sound got stuck in my throat.

"Alexis, you're not coming either," I shook my head, the tears spilled from me like a waterfall. I couldn't let him go, not now.

"Seth I need you," he flinched when I said his name.

"You're the one who said it Alexis; you can take care of yourself," he looked at me once and his eyes clouded over. He turned quickly and ran into the forest. I didn't go after him. I didn't even take one step forward. My feet stayed rooted to the ground. I sank to my knees, the tears had stopped and I could feel anger replacing them. My heart beat faster as I got angrier. It beat faster than Renesmee's and then it stopped - like completely stopped. Shock froze me and my anger. My eyes closed and I let the darkness take me.

The first thing I heard was Edward playing the piano and Rosalie singing along. The second thing I heard was Alice and Carlisle arguing right next to me. I wanted them to stop, family shouldn't argue.

"No, Alice, I think we've lost her," Carlisle said soothingly. If you hadn't been listening to the words, you'd think he was trying to make a small child fall asleep.

"Please Carlisle, a few more days," Alice pleaded.

Carlisle sighed. "Fine Alice, _one _more day then we have to get help else where," Something told me they were talking about me.

"Alice," I said softly.

"Told you so," she said to Carlisle before turning to me, "I'm right here sweetie," her words encouraged me; I opened my eyes and looked at her. Carlisle gasped, but Alice only smiled.

"Alice, why is it so cold?" I asked then shivered. I felt like I was in a room full of open windows.

"I'm not sure," I felt like I was missing something.

"Alice what happened," Carlisle whispered, I heard everyone run upstairs. I sat up and automatically felt better. The coldness had disappeared and I felt like I was in warm water. Rosalie and Esme gasped when they came in, everyone else smiled. Emmett walked up to me and gave me a high five, Renesmee gave me a hug and came back wet. Her smile grew. Alice rushed out and came back with a mirror.

"Look," she said and put the mirror in my face. I looked and was surprised. My eyes were completely blue, like water. My hair looked like black water, my entire body looked wet. I looked up bewildered at the Cullen's, they all smiled, even Carlisle.

"What happened," My question was for Carlisle, but Alice answered.

"You evolved," it sounded very childish and I laughed a little, "I mean, when you became a vampire, your body changed and so did your gift." It all sounded very scientific so everyone looked at Carlisle.

"I get it. When we become vampires we take the thing we do best into our next life. Alexis must have been very good with using these three elements, fire, ice and water." He finished with a nod. I got up and looked into the mirror again; it looked like I was on fire now.

"Awesome," I said, my eyes turned icy blue and I felt cold again. I looked at the mirror for a long time then it shattered. I stepped back, scared. Alice laughed.

"You did that,"

I smiled too, and then looked at a vase on my night table. "Esme, you don't have any connection to this vase do you?"

"No,"

The minute she said it the vase shattered. I nodded my head in approval. Emmett and Jasper laughed behind me. I turned and took a bow, that had them all laughing, even Edward.

"I knew you would have a promising future," Alice said with a smug grin. I looked at her, puzzled. She shrugged and smiled at me again. I shrugged back and dumped a bucket of water on her head. I ran before Alice could look up, at least I thought I had run. I stopped when I realized my feet weren't hitting the floor. I was floating on a wave. I turned and saw everyone staring at me, even Alice, dripping wet. There was a moment of silence, and then I fell.

The water that I had been floating upon just disappeared. I sat at the bottom of the stairs, stunned. Then I laughed, pretty soon everyone else laughed too. Alice got to me first and helped me up.

"What a show, how did you so that?" Nessie asked, standing behind me.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I'm thirsty," when I said it I realized how thirsty I actually was.

"Probably, you've been unconscious for a week," Esme said quietly. I looked at her; she shrugged and went back upstairs. I looked after her for a moment before turning to Alice. Alice shrugged and headed for the door.

"Are you coming?" I hurried after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys(: So, this story hasn't been getting very many reviews, but there have been a lot of favourites and alerts. So if you guys could review as well as favouritealert, that would be awesome !**

**Review ?(:**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been one week since I had woken up. Everything had gone back to normal. I even started to forget about Seth a little, but only a little.

"He misses you Alexis," Edward looked up at me. I had just woken up and Edward had been playing the piano, again.

"What? Who are you talking about," I asked even though I knew. Edward looked at me for a second before speaking.

"Seth, he really misses you Alexis,"

A spasm of pain shot through me when he said Seth's name. "No he doesn't," I whispered looking away.

"Yes he does," I could hear the defiance in Edward's voice.

"How would you know?" Anger heated through me and I felt the floor burn beneath my feet.

"Alexis," Edward said quietly, trying to calm me. If I got to mad, I could burn the house and everyone in it, down.

I shook my head angrily and burned a path to the door. The minute I was out, I ran. I ran away from Edward and away from Seth. I would run to a new life. Maybe in Venezuela. I was thinking over my plans when I heard someone behind me. I shook my head and ran faster.

Seth pushed harder to catch up to me. I grimaced and used water to carry me farther. I heard him gasp then phase. He had me pinned to the ground in seconds. He scrambled off me and went into the forest. Unlike the last time I took the opportunity to leave. I got up and started to run away. Then I started to limp, I looked down at my leg. It was twisted at the weirdest angle. I cursed under my breath and sat down again. Seth was over me in minutes.

"What happened," he sounded alarmed.

I glared up at him. "Jerk," I muttered under my breath. His lips pursed, but he didn't say anything. He knelt down beside me. I started to move away, but he caught my arm.

"At least let me take you to Carlisle," I thought of saying no, but changed my mind. It was either let Alice see me hurt and make fun of me, or let Seth take me and not let Alice see anything.

"Fine," I didn't look at him as he picked me up.

"Alexis, I'm sorry," I didn't say anything. "For everything, but most recently screwing up your leg," I didn't even look at him. He sighed, "I'm betting you don't like me very much anymore," I winced and closed my eyes. "I didn't think so," he whispered. He didn't talk for a long time and neither did I. Why was he taking so long to get to the Cullen's? "I'm betting you won't forgive me either," I didn't say anything for a while then I sighed.

"Sure I forgive you, I mean I understand why you would leave someone like me," I laughed a little then stopped. Seth was vibrating like speakers with the volume up too loud.

"I didn't leave because I wanted to, I left because I _had _to," I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths. Seth put me on the ground and ran back into the trees, shaking even worse than before. I stared after him for a moment then tried to hobble my way home. Jasper and Alice were by my side in an instant.

"Who did this to you," Emmett growled when we got back, cracking his fists. I didn't say anything. "Well," Emmett said, annoyed. I looked down and focused on Carlisle fixing my leg into the right position. Emmett growled and stomped away.

"Don't worry Edward and I won't tell anyone," Carlisle said quietly patting my leg.

"Thank you," I said as he left. Alice came in a few seconds.

"Who did it," she said excitedly.

"I can't tell you," I said looking at my feet.

"Oh, c'mon, I won't tell Emmett, promise," Alice held up her right hand. I had to smile a little.

"Fine," I looked around and listened if anyone was near. I put up an ice wall in the entrance. Alice glanced back quickly then looked at me. "OK, you promise you won't get mad?" Alice nodded. I sighed. "It was Seth," Alice growled and the ice wall shattered. She didn't seem to notice.

"That _dog,_ how could he! He will pay, mark my words Alexis, he'll pay," Alice stomped right through the ice and out the door. I shook my head and got up. I winced a little when I put weight on my leg, but got a broom and cleaned up the ice.

When Alice got back she was dragging Seth by the ear. Rosalie laughed and Emmett cracked his knuckles expectantly. I gasped when I realized what was happening. What were they going to do to Seth? I winced when I heard Emmett growl. I ran into the room when I heard Alice finally loose her temper and step on Seth's foot, breaking at least two toes.

"Stop," I groaned when I saw Alice and Emmett standing over Seth, obviously loosing or already lost they're temper.

"What?" she asked.

"I said stop, you're going to hurt him," I stared at Alice. She stomped her foot, but left. Emmett shrugged and turned away from Seth.

"He was wasting my time anyways," Emmett muttered as he passed me. I ran to Seth and knelt beside him.

"Oh Seth I'm sorry, I should have forgiven you when I had the chance," I buried my face in his hair. Seth groaned and rolled over. He smiled at me.

"Hi you," he said smiling wider. I sighed in relief. I had forgotten werewolves were fast healers. Both physically and emotionally. I hugged him without thinking then backed up about ten feet, putting up an ice wall between us. Seth stared at the wall for a minute then at me behind it. He sighed.

"I never left Alexis," he got up and headed for the door, "Ask Alice, I never left," I glared at the door after Seth left. Then I went to go find Emmett.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Emmett didn't even look up. My eyes narrowed and I could feel the heat burning through me. I was just about to burn him, when Rosalie tackled me. She was off in a second, trying to put out the fire on her shirt. Emmett got up and started to help her. I soaked them both in cold water.

"There that should help," I stalked out of the room. Alice and Renesmee were talking to Jacob outside.

"Seth broke the treaty, there should be consequences," hissed Alice.

"Technically Alice, Alexis isn't a Cullen so the treaty wasn't broken," Jacob growled back.

"Jake, Alice is right. Seth did break the rules. Alexis is a friend of the family, Seth broke the treaty," Renesmee's whisper was barely audible. Jacob growled and left. Renesmee shook her head and turned around.

She stopped. "Oh, hi Alexis," she hurried past me. Alice turned slowly to look at me.

"Please tell me you didn't hear any of that," she pleaded.

"I could, but then I'd be lying," I shook my head, "Alice, why are you guys making such a big deal about this. You and Emmett broke the treaty too," I glared at her as I remembered. She glared right back.

"Yeah well, he broke the treaty first," Alice stomped past me and up to her room. She slammed the door. I sighed, I was going to have to sort this out myself.

It didn't take long to find Sam and Jacob talking quickly and quietly outside Jake's house. Jacob growled when he saw me, Sam didn't move an inch.

"Finally, I meet the famed Alexis," I could feel myself turning icy. There was something about Sam that made me uneasy.

"Sam I've – _seen_ so much about you," It was true, nobody ever _talked _about Sam, but he was in almost everyone's memories.

Sam nodded then looked at Jacob. My eyes slid toward Jacob too. I could barely make out his shape anymore.

"Jacob, calm down," I think I saw Jacob nodding. His shaking started to slow then it stopped. Jacob glared at me. "Jacob has been telling me about some treaty breakage involving you and Seth," I didn't move, in fact I froze and so did Jacob. "What happened?" Sam looked helplessly at Jacob who had a scowl frozen on his face. I sighed and thawed him out before his blood could freeze. Jacob took a deep breath then stared at me wide eyed.

"Wow, Nessie wasn't exaggerating," Jacob started to massage his muscles slowly. Sam looked at Jacob first then slowly turned to gape at me.

"You didn't do that, did you?" I nodded and shrugged it was no big deal. Sam stared at me in horror. "Why?"

I shrugged again. "I have an anger problem,"

Sam glared at me then started to laugh.

"That sounds like someone I know," he glanced at Jacob then laughed even louder. Jacob glared at Sam.

"Whatever Sam, I thought we were talking about Seth and Alexis," Jacob pointed at me.

"Yeah whatever, they already got they're pay back. Alexis looks fine anyways." Sam looked at my leg and away. I looked down; my leg was still slightly crooked. "Seth isn't even hurt," Sam shrugged and turned to Jacob. Jacob hissed and stomped into the house. "Sorry about that," Sam smiled at me and some of the uneasiness faded. "Hey do you think I could get a ride home?" I nodded and headed for my car. I couldn't hear Sam behind me, but I knew he was there. When he got in, he didn't say anything. It took a few minutes to get there and when we did Sam turned to me.

"Why don't you come in for a while," I hesitated then followed him out. The minute the door opened the smell of chocolate chip muffins hit me.

"Smells great Emily," I said casually. Sam froze, but Emily smiled and handed me a muffin.

"Thanks Alexis, how's Bella these days?" we talked about the Cullen's and the wolves (excluding Seth). Sam came and went all day long. I didn't realize what time it was until Alice called.

"It's almost ten Alexis,"

"Sorry Alice, I'll be home in five minutes," I hung up before Alice could yell. "Bye Emily," I waved as I drove away. I went a little over the speed limit when I drove home. I didn't realize it until I heard the sirens. I pulled over on instinct.

"Where are you going in such a hurry young lady?" Charlie. I sucked in a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm actually going home," Charlie gasped when he heard my voice.

"Staying with the Cullen's I presume," his voice sounded strained so I only nodded.

"Okay, I guess I should follow you, just in case," He turned and got back in his car. I sighed, Bella wouldn't be happy when I brought her father home. They'd have a lot of trouble trying to make themselves look ten years older. I called Alice to tell her that Charlie was coming. She started to yell, but stopped.

"Charlie hasn't been over for ten years!" she dropped the phone quickly.

Charlie was almost giddy when we got to the Cullen's. He even seemed to have forgotten about me speeding.

"Bella, where's Bella?" Charlie asked the minute he was in the house. Carlisle and Esme weren't home. Neither were Emmett and Rosalie.

"Right here dad," Bella emerged from the kitchen followed by Edward. They looked older, sort of.

"Oh honey," Charlie ran to her and gave her a huge hug. Bella smiled slightly, not showing her teeth. Charlie stepped back and gave her a stern look. "Now, for why I'm here," Charlie turned to me.

"She's with me Charlie," Alice walked down the stairs.

"Alice?" Charlie looked confused.

"Yup, Jasper and I decided to adopt," I almost choked; I looked at my feet to hide my expression.

"Really?" Charlie didn't sound convinced.

"Yes and it's my fault she was speeding, sorry," Alice smiled at Charlie. I heard his breathing speed.

"OK, but someone has to pay the fine," He shook a piece of paper in the air.

"I'll pay it Charlie," Jasper came from behind me carrying his wallet. Charlie jumped, but took the money from Jasper.

"Thank you," he hugged Bella again and hurried out the door. We all released a gust of air once the door closed. Then they all turned on me.

"It wasn't my fault," I said holding my hands up.

"Sure it wasn't," Edward rolled his eyes. I scowled at him scornfully.

"Whatever, doesn't matter," Alice pushed Edward toward the door and grabbed my arm. "As for you, its time for bed," I felt the warmth rush through me and Alice jerked her arm away. "You have got to start controlling that," I smiled sheepishly and followed her upstairs.

"Alice," I said lightly, rolling an apple in my hands. Alice looked up and cocked her head.

"Yes,"

"I was talking to," I took a deep breath, "Seth yesterday and he said something and then said that I should ask you for proof," Alice nodded like she already knew what I was going to ask.

"Go on," she smiled at me.

"He said he never left, but that's not true. I saw him leave myself," I looked down at the apple in my hands.

"He didn't leave," Alice put a hand on my shoulder. "He ran around the house every single night. I should know, I was the one that always made him eat something," Alice laughed to herself. She patted my shoulder and left.

I turned. "Hey Alice," she turned to look at me. "Did you really mean what you said to Charlie last night?" Alice shrugged.

"Maybe," she smiled mischievously then turned around.

I groaned and headed for my car.

The drive to La Push would have been better if I was going for a different reason. When I got to Seth's house I almost turned right around and went home. And I would have, if Seth hadn't come out in that exact second. He stopped dead when he saw me then he turned and went the other way. I sighed and got out.

"Seth, wait," I ran up to him. He looked right over me.

"What is it Alexis, you didn't bring Emmett did you?" Seth smiled a little then it disappeared.

"No, I didn't," I grimaced; "I came to talk," Seth looked at me then away quickly.

"Fine," he walked around me to his house. I took a deep breath then followed him.

Seth's house was empty when we got there.

"What do you want to talk about," asked Seth as he sat down on the couch.

"I talked to Alice," I sank to the floor. Seth looked at me then at the ceiling.

"And," his head turned to me slightly.

"And," I took a deep breath, "you weren't lying. You never left," Seth looked at me and got up.

"Is that it? Or do you want to call Alice to break my entire foot?" I grimaced. Would he ever stop mentioning that?

"There is one more thing," I got up and stood in front of him. He took a step back and his breathing stopped. "Sorry," I breathed silently. I turned on my heel and left. I heard the door open again and then I heard Seth running behind me.

"Wait," Seth sighed grabbing my arm. I stopped, but didn't turn. "I'm sorry; I should have never left in the first place. I didn't know it would hurt you that bad,"

I shook my head slowly. "It wasn't your fault," I said, my back still turned. "I should have never fallen so hard." I shook my head again. Seth's hand started to shake and he spun me around.

"You're always saying things like that, it's like you think you're not good enough or something," I looked down. "You do think that don't you," It was his turn to shake his head.

"It's true, I don't deserve to have someone like you in my life," Seth raised my face to look at his.

"Never think that, OK?" He looked at me earnestly. I started to shake my head, but he stopped me.

"OK," I smiled slightly at him.

He smiled back. "Good," he suddenly let go of me and took a few steps back. A familiar scowl replaced his smile. I scowled back.

"Is that it then," the scowl remained on his face, but I could read the pain behind his words.

"No," I ran to him and hugged him. It took him by surprise and for a while he didn't react. Then his arm wrapped softly around me. I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

I heard Seth laugh. "You're not the only one who can take blame for things you know," he pulled me closer as he said this. "I missed you," Seth said quietly.

"Missed you more," I smiled into him.

"Sure you did." He pulled me away from him and looked me over. He nodded to himself as he grabbed my hand. He started to pull me back toward his house. When we got there he headed straight for the phone.

"Hi Alice," my head snapped up when he said her name. I had forgotten all about Alice. "Yes I know, I just wanted to know if it would be okay if Alexis stayed the night," my heart beat faster. Seth smiled back at me. "Thanks Alice and don't worry she'll be perfectly fine." Seth hung up before turning to me.

"What did she say," I asked, my heart still pounding.

"You're staying the night. We have some catching up to do," he smiled again and my heart stopped altogether. Seth sat beside me and put his arm over my shoulder. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. Seth nodded. "Where are your sister and mom?" I asked. Seth smiled.

"Their staying with Charlie today and tomorrow," Seth's smile grew. I had to smile back.

Seth's smile disappeared. "But seriously, what are we going to do,"

"I seriously don't know," I grimaced. This was going to be an awkward evening.

"Hey, you have that new power thing right?" I nodded slowly. "So why don't you show me that?"

"In here?" my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Well, maybe we should go outside," I nodded and followed him out the back door. His yard was filled with bright yellow flowers. Even at night I could see them brightly illuminated. A few of them looked slightly wilted so I watered them. Without a watering can. When I turned, Seth's mouth was hanging open.

"What?" I asked, my eyes searching for any sign of danger.

"H-how did you do that?" he asked, finally recovering.

"Oh," I sighed in relief. "It's just this - thing I do." I shrugged and turned away from the flowers.

"So, what do you want me to do," I looked at Seth who was still searching for words.

"What else can you do?" he asked, not answering my question.

"I can make fire," I smiled at how primitive I sounded. "And I can make ice,"

"Without anything,"

"Without anything," I confirmed. Seth nodded.

"Show me," I looked at him for a minute before turning back to the flowers. One of the wilting flowers froze in an instant. At first Seth didn't realize what had happened then he turned to me.

His expression was horrified, but he quickly changed it. "Cool," he said turning to look at the flower again, hiding his expression.

I could feel my mouth turning down at the corners. Had I done too much?

When Seth turned around, he was smiling. "You said you could use fire," I nodded, "prove it," I smiled weakly at him. He didn't need to know that using fire dragged the most energy from me. I lit the frozen flower on fire. I watched Seth watch the flower burn in amazement. I quickly drowned the flower in water before it started a flower fire. Seth turned to me and looked a little mad for a while then he saw my face.

"Alexis are you OK," I nodded even though I felt horrible. My knees started to shake beneath me then they gave out altogether. Seth caught me a second before I hit the ground. I could hear Seth calling to me frantically before I slipped into the darkness, again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the favourites &amp; alerts.(: At least that ,means someone is reading.. Hope you enjoy this chapter!<strong>

**Oh and unlike my other story, this one should be updated weekly until it's finished.**

**Review ?(:**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up hearing Alice hissing at Seth.

"What do you mean she just _fell_," Alice's voice was icy.

Seth's answer was calm with a bit of edge. "I mean she just fell. I'm not a doctor Alice; I don't know what else to tell you."

Alice started to answer, but stopped herself. "Alexis," she breathed. I cold pair of hands started to shake my shoulder softly.

"Alexis, sweetie, you need to wake up now. You've got Alice all in a knot," Jasper laughed softly, still shaking my shoulder. My eyes slowly drifted open.

"Hi Jasper," he smiled quickly then was pushed away by Alice. Her expression changed when she saw me.

"Oh Alexis, I should have never left you with this _dog_," I heard Seth laugh edgily from across the room.

I shook my head slightly. "It wasn't his fault Alice,"

"Of course you would defend him," the iciness returned to Alice's voice.

I shook my head again. "No really, I was the one who over did it. Sorry," Alice glared at me then sighed.

"Fine, let him through," she waved her hand slightly. Emmett and Edward moved aside to reveal Seth leaning against the wall. He glanced at Emmett warily.

Edward sighed. "He won't do anything," Emmett grimaced as Seth slid by him.

"Hi," he said smiling slightly then wincing.

"What happened!" alarm coated my voice. Seth had a black eye and his nose looked kind of crooked.

Seth smiled slightly, trying not to disturb his nose. "I tried to get through security earlier," he nodded toward Emmett. A growl escaped my lips. Rosalie was in my face in a second.

"If you touch him,-" she warned. I froze her lips together before she could continue. Rosalie's eyes narrowed and her hands balled into fists. I smiled at her warily.

"Sorry Rose, but you were really pissing me off," I sat up. My head was throbbing like crazy and my limbs felt like noodles. I groaned. Alice, Jasper and Seth were around me in a second. I waved them off absently. My focus was on Leah sitting on the staircase, her eyes darting around to look at the eight vampires in her house. When she caught my eye, she glared.

"I thought Leah wasn't coming back for two days," I whispered to Seth. He glanced at me quickly before glaring at Leah.

"You've been out for three days Lexi," he replied rubbing my back softly.

I jerked away from him. "Three days?" I asked in disbelief. Seth nodded gravely. Alice and Jasper exchanged glances with Carlisle.

"How long did you think you were out?" Carlisle asked softly. I looked at him still slightly confused.

"Um, half an hour at the most," I said uncertainly. Carlisle nodded and Alice shoved Seth away, roughly. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me. Alice scowled, but otherwise didn't object.

"We have to get you home now, OK Alexis," Alice said this quietly. Seth heard her anyways.

"She's been fine here," Seth said fiercely. Alice and Seth glared at each other.

"I think Alice is right, she should go," Leah came from behind Seth and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. Seth looked at his sister in surprise, but unwound his hand from mine. Alice smiled at Leah before grabbing my arm. She jerked her hand away in a second. Alice stared at me, wide eyed.

"That," I said getting up, "was _not _an accident." I stalked past her and the rest of the Cullen's.

I got back before any of the Cullen's did. I didn't even look at the house as I stomped past it. I landed on the other side of the river already ready to sprint. Edward and Emmett were running behind me in seconds. I didn't even turn when I heard a set of paws blocking their path way.

"Leave me alone Seth," I said between my teeth. Seth didn't even seem to be listening to me. We ran for a long time. I didn't say anything and he didn't either (obviously). It was a nice silence. I finally had some alone time in my head. Now I could sort out my thoughts. I stopped running after awhile. Keeping to myself wasn't as great as I thought it would be.

"I am a monster," I said softly burying my face in my hands. I looked up; Seth was sitting up with his nose in the air. "Seth, what's wrong," Seth didn't answer, he didn't even look down at me. I sensed them before I heard them. Seth was on his feet growling before I could get up. He stood over me like a mountain, in an obvious protective stance. I looked around him at the trees. A pair of vampires emerged. The first was a male with jet black hair, the second was female. Her hair was long and dark, it stood perfectly still in the night breeze. The male looked at Seth in surprise then at me. His lips pulled up into a snarl. The female still stood still she was looking at me a small smile of anticipation on her lips.

"Well this'll be easy, won't it Adam," the females voice was high and screechy. It made Seth wince.

"Yes it will," Adam took a menacing step forward. Seth stepped forward to meet him. Adam looked surprised for a second then he made his next move. The female and I watched their dance from afar. In his haste to battle Adam, Seth had left me in the open. The female looked at me and cocked her head.

"I could ask you why you're associating with warewolves, but that would be a waste of time," the female took a step forward. I took an involuntary step back. The female laughed. "You're not afraid of a fight are you?" she asked still laughing.

I scowled. "No, I just don't think you deserve to die," I shrugged and she grimaced.

"Is that a threat," she screeched.

I shook my head. "I'm only stating the obvious," the female growled and jumped at me. I panicked. I had never been in a fight before. The second I thought of self defense the female was on the floor, her entire body on fire.

"Gwen!" Seth and Adam's dance came to an abrupt stop as Adam stared at his mate in horror. Seth took the opportunity and jumped Adam. Adam's yell was suddenly cut off. I quickly burned his head before the image of it got printed into my head. Seth came over with the rest of Adam's body in his mouth. He dumped it in the fire and took three steps back. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped me. Seth smiled and lolled out his tongue. My tense mood disappeared immediately. I laughed holding my sides. Seth smiled, proud of himself. Emmett and Edward burst through the trees at the same time. They glanced at the fire before staring wide-eyed at me and Seth.

"What happened," Emmett asked edging his way around the fire to stand beside me. Edward was standing beside Seth and patting his massive shoulder.

"Isn't obvious Emmett," Edward asked. He continued when Emmett didn't answer. "My good friend here protected our Alexis. Good job Seth." Edward patted his shoulder again. Seth looked at me. I shook my head, let Edward think what he wanted to think. I didn't know why Edward couldn't see the truth in Seth's thoughts. Emmett looked at me for a long moment.

Emmett laughed. We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sure he did Edward," Emmett laughed again. I gave him a stern look. Emmett stopped laughing immediately. Edward frowned.

"What's going on," Bella stepped out of the trees smiling.

"Ah," Edward said silently, "no wonder I can't hear you two," he smiled and shook his head at Bella. She smiled back and flitted to his side reaching for his hand. Seth barked a laugh and rolled down one wary eye to look at me.

"Thanks," I mouthed to Bella. She shrugged and smiled.

"No problem," she mouthed back. Edward looked at Bella questionably, obviously aware of our little exchange. Bella shrugged and smiled wider. Edward shrugged back and otherwise didn't answer.

Emmett sighed. "I'm going back. It's getting sort of boring now," Emmett edged his way around the fire again and started to walk back to the trees. Edward and Bella followed after him immediately. I looked after them for a few seconds before slowly walking after them. I stopped when I realized that Seth wasn't following me. I turned; Seth was staring at the fire in his human form. I hadn't noticed him phase back. I looked down at the fire to see what Seth was looking at. The fire wasn't as high as it had been. It was burning close to the ground and the thick smoke was starting to thin.

"Why did you let me take the credit," Seth asked. I shrugged.

"You did do half the work," He looked at me, his eyebrows raised. I shrugged again. "I just don't want them to think that because I can take care of myself they can send me away,"

"You think they'll actually kick you out?" Seth's voice was incredulous.

I scowled at him. "Yes Seth, I think they're going to boot me out the door into the hands of violent vampires." I rolled my eyes. Seth smiled slightly. I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"What if you're right? What if they do send you away?" Seth's voice was husky as he said this. My hand automatically reached out to hold his.

"Even if they did, I'd come back anyways," Seth smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Good," he paused. "I'd better get you home before Alice gets worked up into a frenzy," I laughed as we started to run home.

When I woke up I wasn't in my own bed. I looked around me and recognized Alice's room almost immediately. I sat up, my senses all on red alert. My feet made no sound as I darted down the stairs, running straight into Jasper.

"Where's Alice," panic coated my words. Jasper looked at me wearily before answering.

"She's outside," he paused, "talking to Jane," my breath caught and my body filled with heat. "Alexis, I think it would be better if you stayed inside with me." He reached for my arm then changed his mind. I shook my head violently. I shoved my way past Jasper down the stairs. He moved out of the way quickly. I headed for the back door. A warm arm caught mine before I could open the door.

"Where are you going," Seth growled in my ear pulling me a full three feet back.

"I'm going to help Alice," I said icily.

"She has Edward and Bella," Seth said, pulling me steadily toward the front door. I stopped struggling and let him drag me. Seth used his free hand to open the front door. He picked me up and cradled me into his chest as he ran to his car. It was still dark out, maybe around two o'clock in the morning. Seth put me in the backseat of his car before jumping into the driver side.

"They came back for me," I said quietly when Seth hit the freeway. I saw Seth glance back quickly at me. The car accelerated. The minute we were behind La Push borders Seth was carrying me out of the car. In a few seconds at least seven wolves were surrounding us. I looked around me, alarmed. Seth pulled me closer to him.

"She came with most of the guard," he said quietly, "half the Cullen's aren't even around. You should send some backup." One of the wolves nodded and four of the seven wolves disappeared back into the trees.

"Seth," I said, my voice had lost some volume. Seth looked down at me, confused, but he finally put me down. "Thanks," I said straightening my navy blue satin dress. When I looked up Seth was watching me intently.

"Who dressed you," he asked. I grimaced.

"Alice," I said, really wishing I had changed before leaving the house. Seth nodded, his eyes looking at something far away. "What," I asked when he didn't say anything. Seth shook his head smiling.

"Nothing," he turned back to the wolves who had started to lose interest. "I need to keep Alexis here for a while," the biggest wolf nodded his head. Seth reached for my hand. Without a thought I reached out to grab it. We ran past Seth's car and through the woods. Seth took the lead and in a matter of seconds we were scaling the wall of Seth's house and through his bedroom window. Seth's room looked unlived in. His bed was made and his desk was completely empty. I sat on the floor because I didn't want to mess up Seth's bed. Seth sat beside me still holding my hand. He held both our hands to his cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to you, OK?" Seth looked at me. I nodded, I was afraid that if I spoke I would just end up crying. Seth stared at me for another five minutes before he got up and walked the two steps to his bedside table. He came back carrying a small box in his hand. Seth looked deep into my eyes before handing me the box. I started at him, one eyebrow raised. He shrugged and looked at the ceiling. I opened the box slowly; afraid of what might be in it. My eyes widened as I stared at the diamond studded bracelet in the box.

"Please tell me this isn't mine," my voice cracked. Seth smiled down at me.

"I could do that, but then again I'm not that great of a liar." Seth smiled again. He reached into the box to take out the bracelet. He held down my wrist and fastened the bracelet onto it. I could feel my sea blue eyes filling with tears. Seth wiped them away with the back of his hand. The phone rang at the exact same time. Seth got up unwillingly to pick it up.

"Hello," a look of confusion crossed Seth's face. "What do you mean," Worry creased Seth's face then was quickly replaced by anger. "How could they have gotten by you?" He paused. "Well yes, but that's different." Seth's eyes darted to me and away. "Fine I'll tell them." Seth slammed the phone down with a little too much force. "C'mon," Seth grabbed my wrist and hauled me to the window. He slung me onto his back and jumped. Seth landed with a low thud. He looked around him wearily, my arms tightened around his neck instinctively. Paul and Jared came running from our left side. Seth looked at them, I did too. Alarm was the only expression I could read.

"Seth, you have to get her out of here," Jared glanced behind him, "now." Seth didn't need to be told twice. He started to run in the opposite direction of which Jared and Paul had come. He put me down so that we could run faster. I held his hand tightly still not sure of what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?(:<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

When we finally stopped, Seth was dead tired. He slouched to the ground and closed his eyes. His breathing was heavy and a sheet of sweat covered his entire face. I sat beside him and buried my head in his chest. Seth's arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders; hiding half my body from the outside world. Seth eventually fell asleep and I stood guard. When Seth woke up he seemed pretty upset for falling asleep.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled rubbing his eyes. I shook my head and tried to smile. Seth smiled back; nothing could ever stop Seth from smiling.

"Seth," I said, "what's happening?" He looked away, debating whether or not to tell me.

"The Volturi came back," I nodded, I already knew that. "Jane brought the entire guard," Seth paused to look at me. "They came back for you, just like Jane promised." Fear twisted my gut into a knot. My eyes swept my surroundings, searching for any sign of the Volturi. Seth let me finish before speaking again. "The Cullen's tried to stall them, but Bella," he sneered her name. I flinched back from Seth's anger. "got in the way, so Edward had to save her and Jane took advantage," Seth sighed. "They got past the border too, but Sam and the guys distracted her long enough for us to escape." I nodded slowly.

"How long do we have to stay here," I looked around me. We were sitting in a field of dried grass and I couldn't hear one living thing near by.

Seth's arm tightened around me. "As long as it takes," he said through his teeth. I glanced up at Seth. His eyes were closed and I could feel his hands shaking. I decided not to ask anymore questions.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached for it on the second vibe.

"Hello," I said shakily.

"Alexis. Thank god, they're still looking." Alice's voice trilled through the phone. I was so happy to hear her voice, that for a few seconds I didn't answer her.

"How long 'till they give up," I asked.

"I don't know. They're still trying to get into La Push," Seth smirked beside me and I knew he was listening. I punched him lightly and his smile disappeared.

"OK, thanks," I paused, "Love you Alice," my voice broke.

"I love you too Alexis. We all miss you," I nodded wiping away tears.

"Miss you guys too,"

"We'll get you home soon, I promise," Alice's voice was determined.

"OK, bye,"

"Goodbye," I put the phone back into my pocket.

"You're thirsty," Seth said stiffly. I looked at him. How would he know?

"How do you know," Seth looked down at me and smiled.

"Your eyes are navy blue. They're never navy blue," My eyes wandered away from him.

"Aren't you hungry?" I waited for Seth to answer.

"You caught me," Seth smiled.

"OK, so what do we do?" I asked. There were obviously no animals around.

"I know, we could break one of my fingers off then you can drink the blood and I can eat the flesh," I stared at him my mouth gaping. Seth smiled. "Just kidding,"

"Not funny," I scowled. Seth's smile widened. "But seriously what are you going to eat," Seth shrugged.

"I don't know, but I am pretty thirsty," Seth opened his mouth. I shot a stream of water down his throat. Seth smiled wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. "Thanks," I smiled back at him. "OK, what about you," Seth's eyes searched desperately around. I shook my head.

"I'm good," my eyes wandered. My lips pulled back into a snarl, Seth stiffened at my side.

"Get up and hurry," Edward shot out of the trees with Bella and Emmett close behind him.

"What's going on," Seth asked before I could get the words out.

"They caught your scent in La Push. Alice gave us head start; but not by much," Edward's eyes darted to Emmett. Emmett stood over me and Seth.

"How long," Bella asked. She glanced at the trees and unconsciously edged closer to Edward.

"About a few more minutes," Edward glanced at Seth. Seth nodded and ran into the trees. I moved to go after him, but Emmett caught my arm.

"Give him a sec," Emmett whispered. I nodded. Seth bounded out on four paws. His teeth were barred and his fur stood on end. Edward and Emmett slid into crouches. Bella came to stand beside me and to link her arm through mine.

"It's going to be OK, I promise," Bella whispered. I nodded hardly. All my focus was on the incoming black line called the Volturi.

Jane's snarl reached us before she did. "How do you always do that?" Jane's childish voice whined.

Edward's answering smiling was more of a smirk. "We're all very talented Jane, unlike the ones you hang around with." A chorus of growls was Edward's answer. Emmett and Seth smiled. Bella and I glared at Edward.

"I have no time for this," Jane's small face appeared from the shadow of the trees. Her twin brother Alec stayed where he was. "Give her to me," Jane's voice was soft, but her words were a demand. Seth growled and took a step forward. Emmett put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet," he whispered.

Jane and a few others laughed. "Yes, wouldn't want the doggy to go down without a fight," Jane laughed again. Bella and I hissed, Edward and Emmett growled. Emmett couldn't stop Seth from launching himself at Jane. I took two steps after him before Bella caught my arm. I stared helplessly after Seth. Two figures from the Volturi line stepped out in anticipation. I winced when Seth hit the floor, twitching in pain. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward twitch as he read Seth's thoughts. I tried to break free of Bella's grip, but it was stronger than iron. Edward took an involuntary step forward.

"We can't leave him there," he whispered, answering someone's thoughts. My head turned to Emmett. He looked down at me and winked. It took me a few seconds before I realized what Emmett wanted me to do. Edward smiled slightly. I took a deep breath before going back to stand beside Bella. She looked at me, a look of confusion on her face. I shook my head slightly. I tried to clear my head of all thoughts, ignoring everyone around me. I closed my eyes, my only thought was Seth.

A chorus of gasps came from the Volturi side. I knew it was working then. I opened my eyes and smiled. Seth was coming back toward us on a clear pool of water. Seth looked up and batted at his nose. His eyes widened when he realized he was about six feet above the ground. The minute the pool got close enough to the ground, Seth jumped off. Landing about two feet from my face. His eyes were still wide, but in excitement now. Emmett laughed and Edward soon joined in. Bella was almost as wide eyed as Seth.

"Just give her to me and you can get on with your lives," Jane's pleading voice broke into our moment. "That idiotic…dog won't bother you any longer." Emmett and Bella hissed. Edward was the only one that managed to stay calm.

"I'm sorry Jane, but Alexis is a part of our family now," Edward paused, "and anyways we already have one dog in our lives. Two won't really make a difference." Edward shrugged with a smile. He looked at Seth and his smile disappeared. Seth's eyes were far away and it didn't look like he had been paying attention.

A new voice caught us all off guard. "Jane let us go, there is no way we can win with that shield on their side," Alec was obviously not used to fighting without his special ability.

Jane hissed at her brother. That had the entire Volturi guard shuffling uncomfortably.

"Fine then, _you _can tell Aro what happened when we get back," Alec nodded his head solemnly. Jane howled, throwing her arms up in the air. She turned on her heel and stomped past the Volturi guard. Alec followed after her immediately. The rest of the guard was a little more hesitant. Trying to avoid a fight, I lit one of the guards' hair on fire. That had them all quickly, but gracefully, retreating after Jane and Alec. I sighed in relief and Bella squeezed my arm. I looked up at her smiling face. I smiled back.

I looked at Edward, he was still watching Seth. My eyes slowly drifted to Seth too. His head was bent low and his breathing was shallow.

"Seth, what's wrong," Seth lowered himself to the ground. I knelt beside him automatically. "Seth," I said again. Bella and Edward knelt beside me. Emmett knelt on Seth's other side.

"We have to get him back to Carlisle," Edward said calmly. He and Emmett lifted Seth by his paws.

"Do you think you could get him to phase back," Emmett looked quickly at me. A little dazed I answered his question.

"I guess I could try," I walked behind Edward and started to talk to Seth. "Seth we need you phase back so Carlisle can treat you," I got no answer.

"He can hear you," Edward assured me. I nodded.

"Seth, please at least try. Its okay if you can't," I rubbed his shoulder lightly. Seth's entire body began to blur, and the familiar color of his long, black hair appeared. I sighed in relief, so did everyone else.

Seth groaned. "Everything hurts," he moaned.

"Its okay, we're almost there," Emmett's voice was happy despite the situation we were in. I gave him a dirty look. "What," his eyes widened as he read the hostility in mine.

"She's just wondering how you can be so happy," Edward answered for me when I didn't.

"Well shouldn't we _all _be happy," Emmett paused, "after all we just made the Volturi run away with their tails between their legs." Emmett looked at Seth. "Pun intended,"

"I guess we should be a _little _happy," Bella's voice was cautious. She glanced at me uneasily. I stared at Seth, lying between Emmett and Edward. His eyes were still closed and he looked half dead. I could hear the river up ahead and decided that the topic shouldn't be discussed any longer.

Bella and I jumped over the river first, Emmett and Edward jumped after, much more slowly. Bella and I watched fearfully from the other side. Once they landed, Rosalie, Carlisle and Alice ran from the house. Rosalie ran straight for Emmett. Carlisle took his post.

"What happened," Carlisle's smooth voice was slightly ruffled.

"He passed out, I think they actually hurt him, but I don't know where," Edward shook his head as we all walked back to the house. Leah was by our side in a few seconds. She barred her teeth at me when she saw the condition of her brother. I looked at my feet.

"It's not your fault," Alice put her arm around my shoulder. I looked up just in time to see her stick her tongue out at Leah.

Leah slouched off into the trees when the house came into view.

"She's been waiting for him for days," Carlisle explained to me. I nodded; my eyes were on Seth who was starting to stir in Carlisle's arms.

"Hey Carlisle," he smiled at all of us, "what's going on?" Carlisle shot a glance at me before answering.

"Well Seth, nothing really, I just need to check you over," Seth's lips pursed, but he nodded.

Edward opened the door for Carlisle. Carlisle set Seth down on the couch. Seth grunted quietly then smiled. Everyone but me smiled back. I couldn't force myself to do it, seeing the pain Seth was in.

"Okay Carlisle," Seth sighed, "do your worst," Alice was at Carlisle's side with his black doctor's bag. I didn't see what Carlisle was doing. Pretty much everyone had a good view, except for me. Leah had even phased back to watch the examination.

About ten minutes later, Carlisle straightened up.

"He has a few cracked bones and he needs some food and rest. Other than that though he's perfectly fine," Everyone but me and Leah sighed in relief. A few cracked bones? How was that perfectly fine! Edward glanced from me to Leah. Leah glared at him.

"What," I said, my eyes narrowing.

"Its nothing, I just thought it's funny that you and Leah we're thinking the exact same thing a few seconds ago," Edward shrugged and smiled. My eyes narrowed even father. A small growl escaped Leah. "Hey, no need to bite my head off," Edward smiled at his joke.

My eyes were completely closed when Bella tapped my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see that everyone had gone except me, Bella, Leah and Seth, who had fallen asleep.

"He's been calling for you," Bella whispered before gliding off. My eyes slid shut again as I walked slowly to kneel by Seth's head. Leah hissed and glared at me. Seth eyes opened slightly.

"There you are," Seth smiled, "I've been worried about you. How're you feeling?" Leah's growl stopped me from answering.

"How can you be worried about her," her hands were shaking, "it's because of her that you're like," Leah's wild eyes searched for the right word, "_this_!" Leah gestured her hand at Seth. I winced and Seth sighed.

"Leah," he cautioned. Leah shook her head angrily. She shot one last hostile glance at me before storming out the door, vibrating like a tuning fork. Seth sighed again and tried to sit up. He fell back to the couch with a groan. "Crap," he said under his breath, "I'm totally useless,"

I shook my head. "Only for about half an hour," my weak attempt at humor must have worked, because Seth shot me one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen.

"I guess you're right," Seth paused, "sorry about Leah," he whispered.

I shook my head. What Leah had said had nothing to do with him. "No its not you're fault," Seth sighed again and his smile melted into a frown.

"There you go again," he shot an exasperated glance at me, "taking all the blame," I smiled and he smiled back.

Just as I had predicted Seth got up in exactly half an hour.

"Finally," he said stretching out his entire body.

"Seth, where's your shirt," I shut my eyes tightly so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Why, you've never said anything about it before," I felt Seth sit beside me.

I opened my slightly. "Its nothing I -" I stared at the long, red gash going down Seth's side and closed my eyes again, "I just don't want to see any reminders."

"Oh," Seth whispered. He got up quietly and shuffled to the other room. I heard him talking to someone, but I didn't listen.

Seth came back a few seconds later.

He sighed. "You can open your eyes now," I peeked first before opening my eyes fully. Seth was wearing a cotton shirt that had sleeves that were way too short. He saw me staring at them and rolled them up.

"OK, good," I got up to stand beside him, "You borrowed Emmett's shirt?" Seth stared at me, his head cocked to the side.

"How'd you know," he asked. I stared at him.

"Well, first of all it smells like him, of course and second of all," I paused to look him over, "you would _never _fit into anyone else's clothes." He smiled proudly.

"Thanks," he gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Okay Seth, how many times do we have to go over this?" I didn't try to break free of his hold though.

I laughed breathlessly when Seth released me. He reached for my hand while I checked if I had any broken bones.

"Hey Alexis," he looked down at me, a question brewing in his head.

"Mmhmm," I looked up at him.

"I was just wondering what you and Leah were thinking earlier," I winced.

"Its nothing," I looked away from Seth's stare.

Seth was silent for a few seconds.

"OK," he sounded like he still wanted to know.

I sighed.

"You seriously want to know," Seth nodded eagerly, I sighed again, "Fine, we were thinking that Carlisle's assessment wasn't very accurate,"

"Which part of his assessment would that be?" Seth asked with subdued excitement.

"The part when he said that you were perfectly fine," my voice dropped to a whisper.

It took Seth a while to answer. "Oh," was all he said. I nodded.

It was silent for a few minutes. "I don't even remember being clawed," Seth mused.

"I don't remember seeing you being clawed," my curiosity put me back in a good mood.

"I wonder," Seth started to lift his shirt. He stopped suddenly to look at me. I nodded slowly.

The gash had already started to heal. It was brown and it was pulsing. I winced with every pulse.

"What does it look like," Seth asked trying to move his neck so he could see for himself.

I grimaced.

"It looks disgusting," Seth smiled.

"Seriously,"

"It looks better than before," my hand reached out hesitantly to touch the wound. My cold touch made Seth shiver. I froze instantly.

"Its nothing, you're just a little cold," I nodded. My finger traced all the way down the cut.

"A vampire didn't do this Seth," my voice shook as I said it. If the Volturi hadn't hurt Seth, who had?

Seth sighed. "I was afraid of that," I looked up sharply. Seth's eyes were tracing the lines in the ceiling.

"What're you talking about," my finger was still tracing up and down Seth's wound. He shivered again, I didn't stop this time.

"I'm pretty sure I would have felt it if I had been scratched by a vampire, Alexis," His eyes rolled down to meet mine.

"True," my eyes wandered away from his. "So what happened?"

"I don't know, but I think I need to talk to Leah," Seth got up slowly. I got up after him. "I think you should stay here," I nodded as my feet rooted themselves to the floor. Seth was out the door and gone in a matter of seconds.

"Alexis?" Alice walked up behind me. "What're you doing?" Alice continued when I didn't answer. "Where'd Seth go?"

"I don't know," I shrugged away from her reaching hand. Alice looked upset, but I tried not to think about it.

It had been an hour and Seth still hadn't come back. It had taken me about ten minutes to start worrying. By the time it had been an hour I was making everyone in the house crazy.

"Alexis calm down, I bet he'll come through the door any second," Emmett glanced at the door. I sighed.

"I know Emmett," after that I went up to my room.

Eventually Seth did come back. When he climbed through my window, his shirt was missing and his pants had been shredded down to shorts.

"What happened," Seth didn't answer me right away.

"I was just talking to Leah," he sat down heavily on my bed.

"Should I get Carlisle?" I asked already heading for the door.

Seth nodding absently, his head bent low. I found Carlisle in two seconds.

"Something's wrong with Seth," I said when I could get a word in. Edward and Carlisle flew up the stairs before me.

"I don't think you should come in," Edward blocked my door. I thought of arguing, but changed my mind. I nodded. "Do you mind getting Carlisle's bag?" I ran down the hallway to Carlisle's office. It took me a while to find the bag since I wasn't thinking straight. When I finally did I ran back down the hall to my room.

Edward opened the door before I could knock.

"Thank you," he shut the door in my face. I sat beside the door and waited.

Carlisle emerged from my room followed by Edward. I didn't talk to them, I rushed into my room. Seth was lying on my bed, completely covered. The only thing I could see was his head.

"Seth," I stood at the far end of the bed.

"Hey," Seth's voice was rough.

"What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?(:<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

I went to kneel by his head, a strange sense of dejavu washed over me.

Seth's eyes closed and he took a deep breath.

"I got into a fight with Leah,"

I quickly composed my expression before Seth reopened his eyes. "Leah did this to you?" my hands balled into fists. Seth watched me.

"Yes," Seth looked up at me, "but it wasn't her fault. I asked for it," Seth's confession was too late. About 30 plans had just formed in my head. Plans of how to get Leah back.

"Alexis calm down," Seth was watching the carpet beneath me char.

"Sorry," I took a deep breath.

"Don't go after her OK?" I didn't answer. "She already feels bad about what she did."

"What did she do," My eyes ran over his shape under the blanket.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to hurt Leah," I grimaced, but nodded.

Seth sighed. "OK, pull up the blanket," I did as I was told me and regretted it instantly.

I could barely find a piece of skin. Seth was covered in bandages. His entire torso was wrapped in white gauze. One of his arms was in a sling and his leg was in brace. I took in a sharp breath and closed my eyes.

"You OK," he asked. I almost growled at him.

"Are _you _OK,"I opened my eyes and carefully pulled the blanket back over him.

Seth smiled. "Yup, I'll be up and around by morning," I nodded slowly.

"What did you do to Leah?" I asked. Leah would never to this on purpose to her little brother.

"She's the one who scratched me," I nodded. I already knew that. "She wanted everyone to think that you did it so the pack would ban me from seeing you," I nodded again. It was an automatic movement. The plans for hurting Leah were resurfacing.

"So Leah hates me that much, huh," Seth nodded. I sighed. "Maybe we should stop seeing each other, its hurting your family." Seth shook his head with as much force as he could muster.

"No way," Seth looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm not losing you because of Leah," My eyes dropped from his gaze.

"But Leah's your sister, she's way more important than I am,"

"She'll get over it," Seth looked at the ceiling. Seth looked at me again, emotion brewing his eyes.

"What," I said self consciously.

"I love you, you know that right?"

I nodded. "Yes I know that and I love you too." Seth leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back.

"There, I sealed it with a kiss," Seth smiled, then it disappeared. "I need to ask you something later. Remind me OK?" I nodded, confused. What would Seth need to ask me? I was still thinking about it when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I barely heard Seth growl when the door opened. "Leah?"

She smiled at me. Or at least she tried to smile. "Hi guys," I started to back away to the door. "No it's OK, you can stay." Leah went to kneel on the other side of the bed. "I'm sorry Seth, how bad is it," Seth didn't say anything. Leah sighed and looked at me.

"He has a broken arm and leg and I think he broke some ribs," Seth glared at me, but I ignored him.

"Oh - my - gosh, I am a horrible sister," Leah buried her face in her hands.

"No you're not, I'm a horrible-" I paused, what was I to Seth anyways? Seth's face softened.

"Girlfriend," he said firmly.

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, girlfriend," I said quietly.

"No, you're not," Leah reached across Seth to pat my hand. My eyes widened in disbelief. So did Seth's.

"Leah, are you OK? Maybe we should get Carlisle," Seth glanced at the door. Leah shook her head.

"It's just that, I realized that I'm making a big deal out of nothing. For a vampire, Alexis is pretty OK, and she doesn't smell as bad as the rest of them." Seth grimaced, but I smiled. Leah smiled back.

"So, what? Are you guys friends now?" Seth glanced at Leah.

She sighed. "Friends?" she reached her hand across Seth again.

I paused to look at Seth. He nodded slowly. "Friends," I confirmed shaking her hand. Leah and Seth smiled. I smiled back.

Leah got up and stretched. "I guess I'll go back outside," she closed the door softly behind her.

"You haven't hunted yet," Seth's voice was accusing. I looked at him, puzzled.

"I can't leave now, you're hurt," it didn't look like Seth saw my logic.

"Go hunting, now, or I'm going to go for you," I looked pointedly at Seth immobile body under my blanket. Seth's eyebrows furrowed and he struggled to try and get up.

"Okay, okay, I'll go," I got up, pushing Seth lightly back onto the bed. "Do _not _try and get up while I'm gone,"

Seth held up his un-bandaged hand. "Wouldn't dream of it," he pledged. I smiled quickly at him before rushing out the door. The faster I hunted, the faster I could get back to Seth.

I rushed past Emmett and Rosalie, but Alice grabbed my arm before I could get out the door.

"And where do you think you're going," Alice's eyes were soft, but her words were harsh.

"Hunting," I said meeting her gaze.

"You're going to leave Seth all alone?" Alice raised her eyebrows. "Are you OK?"

"Yes I'm fine. Anyways, Seth's making me. I don't really need to go," Alice sighed and let go of my arm.

"Take someone with you," Alice stepped back.

"I'll go," Jasper put a hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice nodded a faraway look in her eyes.

Jasper was a lot of fun to hunt with. He made everything a race. So as a runner, I naturally loved it. We hunted longer than I had planned, so when we got back in the wee hours of the morning, Seth was already walking.

"Took you long enough," Seth said when I walked in the door.

"Sorry," I said smiling. Seth frowned slightly, but finally smiled back. "Have you been here all this time?" Seth shrugged.

I shook my head. "You should have gone home, your mom's probably worried sick," Seth frowned and looked away.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "I'll be upstairs," Seth ran up the stairs.

"What did I say," I said looking around for Edward.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," Edward patted my shoulder lightly.

"Didn't know what," I glanced wearily at him.

"Mrs. Clearwater passed away earlier this morning," Edward whispered. I shook my head slowly.

"I am the worst person ever," I said, tears brimmed over. "Sue's seriously gone, no joke,"

"No joke kid," Emmett came to stand beside me. I could barely see him.

"I have to apologize," I muttered. I shrugged away from Edward's hand and ran up the stairs. I heard Seth's feet shuffling in my room.

"Seth," I said knocking on the door.

"Come in, it's your room," I opened the door. Seth glanced at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry Seth," I said, getting right to the point.

Seth shook his head. "Nah, it's not your fault. You didn't know," Seth sighed. "Its just really sad you never got to meet her, she was really great," Seth's voice broke. He shook his head angrily. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry," I sat beside him on the floor.

"Its OK, no one's going to be mad if you do," Seth bent his head and started to sob silently. When he stopped I hadn't moved a muscle. I gave him a huge bear hug when he looked up.

"Thanks," he said. His voice was hoarse. "I miss her already," Seth took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? I can sleep downstairs," Seth shook his head.

"You don't have to do that," Seth looked up at me. It looked like he was going to cry again.

"I want to," I said firmly. I helped him stand up. "Are you hungry? I'm pretty sure there's food around here somewhere," Seth shook his head, but I dragged him downstairs anyways.

"Yo! Dude it looks like you've been-" I shot a glance at Emmett, he quickly shut up.

"Yeah I know," he said to Emmett. "Alexis," he whispered, "can I go back upstairs? I look like crap."

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter, and anyways, you're hungry," I looked around in the fridge. I dug up some bread, lettuce, tomatoes and ham. I frowned at the ingredients. "I don't remember how to make a sandwich," I admitted. Seth sighed and made it himself. "You want a bite," Seth held the sandwich out to me. I wrinkled my nose.

"I'll pass, thanks," Seth smiled before starting to eat.

"Seth," I said when he had finished.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You said you wanted to ask me something," Seth's face lit up like a light bulb.

"Its upstairs," Seth grabbed my hand and towed me upstairs. He made me sit on my bed before he shut the door. "I hid it in your night table," Seth got one knee and opened the one little drawer in my night table. He took out a small box. It looked just like the one the bracelet had come in. He opened the box slowly, I gasped.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, still on one knee.

I choked. "What?"

**One chapter left !(:**

**Review ?(:**


	11. Chapter 11

"It's a yes or no question Alexis," he waved the ring under my nose.

I nodded my head.

"What? I can't hear you," he smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Yes," Tears blurred my vision, but I could still see Seth slip the ring onto my finger.

I cried and laughed at the same time. Seth frowned at me.

"I'm confused," he said getting up to sit beside me, "are you happy or sad?"

I shook my head, trying to stop myself from crying. "I'm happy, most definitely happy,"

"Good, I was a little confused," Seth held my hand to his face. "Now you're mine and nobody else's got it?" I nodded, smiling.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in Alice," Alice skipped into my room and sat beside me, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Congratulations!" she squeaked.

"Thank you Alice," Seth smiled at her.

"Now about your wedding, I need to know your favorite colors so I can incorporate them into the blue prints. Esme has already started." My mouth popped open.

"My favourite color is maroon and Alexis' is green," Seth told her instantly.

"Thank you Seth. Now Alexis, I know how you feel about dresses, but this is your wedding! So, no complaining OK?" I closed my mouth and nodded slowly.

"Thank you Alice," I choked out before she left.

"No problem. I just love weddings!" Alice did a little spin in the doorway.

"Oh and Alice, do you think you could get another dress for yourself. I can't think of anyone better to be my bridesmaid," Alice smiled and laughed delightfully.

"Yay, first Bella's wedding now yours," Alice danced out the door.

"So who's going to be best man?" Seth asked.

I shrugged. "I guess you can choose," Seth smiled.

"Good cause I already asked him," I raised an eyebrow. Seth shrugged. "What,"

"How could have already asked him if I said yes like a second ago," Seth shrugged again.

"I didn't ask him on purpose, he sorta heard it in my thoughts," So that meant it was one of the wolves, but in Jacob's pack.

"Is it Quil," Seth smiled and shook his head. "Embry?" Seth's smile grew. "I give up, who is it?" Seth's eyes wandered away from me for a second.

"It's Jake,"

"Oh," I paused, "why Jake,"

"You seem to like him best out of all of us," Seth smiled at me.

"Apart from you of course," I said, smiling back.

"Of course," Seth agreed. We were silent for a few minutes.

"What did he say?"

"He said he had to think about it," Seth frowned. I wonder what Jacob had really thought. There was another knock one the door, a little harder than Alice's.

"Come in," Seth called out before I could.

"Hey Seth, hi Alexis," Leah sat on the floor by my feet. "Hear you guys are getting married," I nodded slowly, keeping my eyes off Leah. How would she react to the news? She had just said she would be my friend, but people's minds change quickly.

"Yup, you wouldn't want to be a flower girl would you?" Seth smiled at his sister.

Leah smiled back. "No, but I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid," Leah looked up hesitantly at me.

I bit my lip. I already had one bridesmaid. Two wouldn't really be any different. "Of course, two bridesmaids are better than one,"

"Thanks, you guys rock," Leah got up in one movement. "Oh yeah," she said, one hand on the door knob, "congrats," Leah smiled at us before leaving.

"Thanks," Seth whispered. I stared at him, confused. "Leah was so sure you were going to say no. Thanks for saying yes, to both of us," I smiled.

"Leah is like my sister now and anyways I've been waiting a long time for you to ask," Seth smiled slightly.

"I guess I have to find a partner for Leah," Seth sighed.

I frowned. "How are you going to do that," Seth shook his head.

"I guess I could let her pick," Seth shook his head quickly. "Leah wouldn't pick anyone,"

Seth was silent as he thought of what to do.

"Seth," I said, Seth looked up, "what did Jacob really think," I looked down at my feet. Seth was silent for a while.

"I don't think I should tell you," he whispered finally.

I nodded. There was a quick hard knock at the door. Seth stiffened beside me. "Come in," I said staring at Seth. I looked up when Jacob shuffled his feet. "Hello Jacob," Jacob nodded at me.

"Seth can I talk to you," Seth got up slowly.

"You have something to say," he looked back at me, "you say it to both of us," a small growl escaped Jacob.

"Fine, if you insist," Jacob glared at me, "I don't like this Seth, you shouldn't be getting married. Sam and Emily are the only ones who have."

Seth smiled slightly. "You forgot that little trip to Vegas with you and Nessie," Jacob grimaced, and then scowled at me.

"Seth if this is what you really want then fine. I just don't want you getting into something you can't handle," Jacob glared hard into Seth's eyes, and then mine. "I don't want you to commit yourself to something you imprinted on. I want you to marry someone you love," Seth stiffened.

"I _am _marrying Alexis aren't I, Jacob? Just like when you married Nessie, I was there for you, and now I need you to be there for me," Jacob grimaced.

"I'll be there Seth, I said I would," Jacob turned on his heel and opened the door. "Congratulations you two," Jacob muttered as he walked into the hallway.

"Thank you," I murmured a second before Jacob slammed the door.

Seth was still standing where Jake had left him. His hands were shaking slightly. I walked slowly to stand behind him.

"You shouldn't have heard any of that," Seth looked down at his feet.

I reached for one of his shaking hands. "No, I'm happy I did. Now I know what Jake really thinks," Seth turned slowly to stare at me.

"You're not upset?" he frowned slightly.

I shook my head. "A little disappointed maybe, but not upset," I shook my head again.

"What?" Seth raised my head to look at him.

"Its just that you said Nessie and Jake got married in Vegas. Well no one has ever thought about it before and it wasn't in Nessie's past," Seth shrugged and smiled.

"When they got married Jake told Nessie to pretend she was someone else, so its not really part of Nessie's past, its part of the person Nessie made ups past," I nodded my head slowly.

"Uh huh," I smiled up at Seth when he chuckled.

"Yeah, I didn't get it either, don't worry," Seth pulled me around to face him. "Jacob said that I should marry someone I love. I want to tell you right now that I think that I am. Wait, no, I _know _I am,"

"I know that, you've said it like a million times," I smiled at him again.

Seth smiled back. "I know, I just want you to get the message,"

"Message received loud and clear," Seth laughed quietly before kissing me on the forehead.

"I have to go down to La Push and invite the guys before Alice gets to them," Seth sighed before pulling away from him.

"OK, see you later," Seth smiled slightly before jumping out my window. I picked up the remnants of Emmett's shirt and went to go find him.

When Emmett saw me he smiled one of the largest smiles I had ever seen.

"Heard you were getting married," I nodded my head slightly, smiling. "Congrats,"

"Thank you Emmett," I glanced down at the pieces of cloth in my hands, "would you like your shirt back?" Emmett's eyes darted down to his torn shirt in my outstretched hand.

He laughed for a long time. "No it's OK, you can keep it," Emmett walked past me still chuckling. I shrugged and went to look for Alice. There was no way she was planning my entire wedding without me.

I found Alice talking with Esme outside. They were arguing over which flowers should be used. They had agreed that it should match my eyes and they had also agreed that they had to find flowers that matched red, ice blue and aqua. That was the part they couldn't agree on.

"I still think white roses would be perfect," Esme's voice was soft, but contradicting.

"There's too much white at weddings, pink would perfect," Alice nodded approvingly.

"Pink would clash with blue," Esme glanced up at me and smiled. "Come Alexis, your eyes are blue right now lets see how white looks," I walked slowly over to Esme. I took the off white roses Esme handed me and held them to my chest. "See,"

Alice grabbed the flowers from me and replaced them with soft pink ones I couldn't identify.

"See Esme, they don't clash with her eyes," Alice took back the flowers quickly.

"No they don't, but the white ones look better,"

"Why can't you just use both?" Alice and Esme both stared at me.

"Well I suppose we could try," Esme looked at Alice.

"Alright, we'll use both," Alice took the roses from Esme and put them together with her pink flowers. They looked much better together.

"There, much better. Now, let's start on the rest of the wedding," Alice and Esme both flew into the house leaving me in the garden alone.

"Trust me," Bella put her hand on my shoulder, "it gets much worse."

I sighed heavily. "I was afraid of that," Bella laughed softly before disappearing into the house.

Seth didn't return until later that night. I was sitting on my bed reading my old diaries, thinking through what I was about to do. Seth climbed through my window just before I went downstairs to call him.

"Seth, I think we need to talk," Seth sat on my bed beside me.

"Yeah I know," he intertwined his fingers through mine absently.

I stared at him for a few seconds. "You go first,"

Seth sighed then looked at me. "I think Jake was right, we shouldn't be getting married so fast, I think I got a little ahead of myself," I nodded. "I'm not saying we shouldn't get married ever, just not now,"

"Yeah I know," I continued when Seth didn't say anything. "I think we rushed into things, maybe we should just postpone the wedding until later," I paused.

"Next year," we said in unison. We both laughed.

"Alice won't be happy," I cautioned. Seth smirked.

"She can still have her fun, just not as quickly as she thought," I thought about that then sighed. "What's wrong," Seth asked squeezing my hand.

"It's just that Esme was looking forward to it too," Seth was silent.

"They can probably all hear us, so you won't have to tell them later,"

"What about Leah," I inclined my head to the window where I could hear Leah pacing impatiently below.

"She already knows, she was more worried about your reaction," he smiled at me, I smiled back.

"So I guess you can tell her there's nothing to worry about,"

"I guess I can," Seth paused. "I have to leave now, you know, help plan the funeral," I nodded. Seth slipped out the window. I took a deep breath and went into the hallway. Esme was there to meet me.

"Alexis, don't get married because of me. I am perfectly capable of waiting," I smiled at her.

"Thank you Esme, do you think that when we're ready, you could be our wedding planner?" Esme gasped but nodded.

"Thank you Alexis," she flew down the stairs again, probably to go tell Rosalie. Alice found me before I could get downstairs.

She looked mad, but not as mad as I had feared.

"I know you're upset Alice, but we're just not ready yet, sorry," Alice sighed.

"Fine, but you have to let me design your dress, and all the outfits," I mulled it over in my head.

"Alright, but nothing to fancy," A faint smile pulled up the corners of Alice's mouth.

"Thank you," she flew down the stairs too and out the door.

I didn't do much that day except wait for Seth of course. He came back around midnight.

"Sorry, it's been really tense around the rez lately," Seth rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"What's going on," Seth glanced at me warily.

"Jacob told the elders about us getting married. They weren't too happy about it," he sighed.

I frowned. "You did tell them it's postponed right?" Seth nodded. "You look tired, go to sleep," I pushed him gently so he was lying down in my bed.

"But you've waiting all day for me," he frowned up at me and tried to get up. I smiled, pushing him back down.

"I can wait, and besides I'll have forever to spend time with you," Seth smiled and shut his eyes. I lay down beside him and smiled again.

"I love you," he murmured, his eyes still closed.

I laughed softly.

"Love you too," Seth hugged me closer to him as he slowly drifted to sleep. Well now I knew I would never have to be worried about being cold again. I would always have my werewolf there to keep me warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end of my story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. <strong>

**Review ?(:**


End file.
